1314
by EXO29
Summary: "Apakah aku juga akan mati seperti yang di film itu, tao hyung? apakah ending kita juga seperti itu?" Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya! (bad summary) HunTao, ChenBaek, SuDo, KrisLay, ChanKai, Lumin, KrisTao, HunHan. (UPDATE 24 JUNI 2015)
1. Just You

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 1 : **"****Just You"**

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, bahkan rasa dingin itu kini menerobos sampai urat dan nadi namja tampan yang bernama oh sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar televisi yang ada di depannya, kedua matanya melirik jam dinding dan sesekali melirik handphone miliknya.

"Tumben kau rapi, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja berdimpel, sehun berdiri menuju ke arah balkon. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu sambil menekan dial 1 di ponselnya.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

_-Nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi-_

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping luhan.

"Kau akan pergi hun?" tanya luhan sambil memakan snack milik lay –namja berdimpel yang duduk di samping suho.

"Molla!"

Sehun menatap kembali jam dinding, _'kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?'_

"dimana kris hyung?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap sehun sekilas, "di kamar mungkin!"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa bersama dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. "Berhentilah hyung! Kalian semakin merusak moodku!" ucapnya cuek namun masih menatap televisi dengan tenang.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bermersaan, kemudian kedua matanya kembali menatap sehun, piluh " kau ada masalah sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak!" jawab sehun singkat.

PIIP

Sebuah massage masuk di ponsel canggih milik sehun. Sehun menatap tajam tulisan hangul yang tertara di ponsel miliknya itu. ia membaca dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini. aku harus menemaninya membeli barang untuk keluarganya di guangzhou. Maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu_

_._

_To : My Endless Love_

_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung!_

_._

Luhan menatap kekasihnya bingung "kau ada masalah sehunnie?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri "ani hyung. aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan masih menatap kekasihnya bingung. "kau mau kemana?"

"ke dapur, mengambil minum!"

"kalau begitu ambilkan aku juga."

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia menaruh kepalanya di meja makan. Tangan kananya ia luruskan sedangkan tangan kirinya menekuk dan meletakkannya di kepala _guna untuk menutupi paras tampannya itu._

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Walaupun ia menangis, ia masih sempat mendengar suara tawa, candaan dan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sehun memasang telinganya samar-samar. Ia mendengar suara bass milik kris, para member dan suara cute milik tao.

_"__Kalian akan pergi kemana?" -Luhan_

_"__membeli barang untuk keluargaku, sekalian menukarkan tiket pesawat." -kris_

_"__kalian akan pergi besok? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" -suho_

_"__apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya ke kalian?haha" -kris_

_"__tentu saja... itu wajib untukmu,naga pedo hahaha!" -chanyeol_

_"__sialan!" -kris_

_"__QAQ! bukankan semua fans memanggilmu seperti itu ha?" -chanyeol_

_"__terserah kalian! Ck! Kalian membuat moodku buruk!" –kris_

_"__kau selalu perusak mood tuan park! Setelah tadi kau merusak mood sehun, dan sekarang kau malah merusak mood kris hyung!" –lay_

_"__siapkan telingamu tuan park! Kau akan mendapatkan ocehan panjang dari nyonya kim!" –kris_

_"__aku sedang membelamu KRIS-SII, jadi bersikaplah baik kepadaku" -lay_

_"__baiklah, hahaha.. aku minta maaf~" -kris_

Sehun berdiri, menghapus air matanya dan mengambil dua gelas air. Ia berjalan ke arah member exo dan menyondorkan sebuah gelas yang berisi air minum ke arah luhan.

"ini hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun sedih, pasalnya kedua mata sehun bengkak dan memerah "kenapa lama sekali? Kau menangis? Ada masalah dengan keluargamu eum?" luhan memegang kedua pipi sehun, sehun menepis pelan kedua tangan luhan.

"tidak, aku tidak apa."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja yang bernama tao menatap hunhan perih, sakit dan sedih.

_Sesak, sesak sekali! Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini kepadaku.._

Kris yang melihat tatapan tao ke arah sehun segera membopongnya "kajja kita pergi sekarang tao-er, gege tidak ingin kau tercemar oleh kelaluan aneh mereka!" kris mengecup dahi tao sekilas.

_Hentikan ku mohon! Ini sangat sakit! jangan bawa dia jangan pisahkan dia dariku._

Saat melihat adegan menyakitkan itu, sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa terus menangis terlebih di depan para member. _Ia harus menyembunyikannya! Menyembunyikan tangisan, luka dan hubungan ini!_

_Hatiku sangat sesak kali ini, jantungku terus berdegup kencang menangis meronta-ronta minta tolong. Paru-paruku seperti tak berfungsi dengan baik hingga membuat otakku tak Bekerja dengan kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa rasa ini terus meronta-ronta minta penjelasan. Tao hyung, aku sangat tidak merelakan jika Kau bermesraan dengan kris hyung! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tetapi aku tau perasaan ini salah. aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya._

Sehun terus menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, ia menatap luhan penuh makna. "mereka mau kemana hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun, "membeli barang untuk keluarga kris. dan umm aku lupa yang terakhir..." luhan mencolek bahu lay "lay-ah, tadi kris mau kemana?"

Lay menggeleng, "aku lupa, hyung."

"okay, baiklah aku melupakan satu fakta tentang dirimu!" kini luhan menoleh ke belakang "baekhyun-ah, kau masih ingat tadi kris pergi kemana saja?"

"umm.. kemana ya?" baekhyun juga nampak berfikir keras karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sehun berdiri meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan ke kamarnya "Lupakan!" ucapnya cepat.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, suho, lay dan luhan hanya menatap sehun bingung.

"kalian bertengkar?" tanya lay menatap luhan penuh makna.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak!"

Baiklah hari ini lay harus bersabar karena mendapat jawaban singkat dari pasangan hunhan. #poor lay

.

~O~

.

Tao terus meronta untuk turun dari gendongan kris. ia memukul dada kris pelan.

"aigo, tao lupa jika hari ini tao ada janji dengan jia jiejie, fei jiejie, tasty, he zhoumi gege. Gege bisakah tao pergi dan menginap bersama mereka? aku takut mereka akan membenciku karena aku mengikari janji!"

Kris menatap tao bingung,"benarkah? Tapi, bukankah kita akan menukarkan tiket pesawat dan membeli sebuah barang?"

Tao memohon, ia memeluk tubuh kris dengan erat "kita bisa membelinya besok ge. aku mohon... jika aku tidak pergi, pasti aku akan sangat menyesal karena beberapa hari kedepan aku akan hidup tanpa candaan mereka."

Kris berfikir keras, "baiklah, berjanjilah jam 9 pagi tao sudah kembali dorm? Otthoke?"

Tao memeluk kris semakin erat "gomawo ge~"

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm."

Tao mengangguk, mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam dorm. _Dan tao terlihat sangat senang! Entahlah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan!_

~O~

Tao mengetik pesan untuk beberapa sahabat terbaiknya

_To : My Fams 2 group_

_Gegemen he jiejiemen, bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku mohon jika kris bertanya, kalian menjawab bahwa tao menginap bersama kalian nde. Aku mohon dan maaf karena hari ini tidak bisa bersama kalian. Apakah saat ini kalian sedang berkumpul?_

Sebenarnya hari ini tao memang ada janji dengan keluarga keduanya untuk berkumpul, tetapi memang sejak awal tao tidak bisa hadir karena ia sedang janji dengan sehun. Tetapi janji itu berubah ketika kris memintanya untuk membelikan sebuah barang untuk mama kris. tao tidak ingin menolak jika bersangkutan dengan seorang ibu, maka dari itu dia menerimanya dan membatalkan janji dengan sehun. Tetapi pikiran itu berubah saat tao melihat mata sehun yang bengkak, ia tidak bisa melihat kekasih yang ia cintai itu terluka ataupun menangis. _Mereka sama-sama rapuh! Hati mereka saling terluka._

_From : My mom jia_

_Ne, anakku.. salamkan rasa rindukku kepada sehunnie ne. Mommy selalu merestui kalian! Selamat bersenang-senang sayang~_

Tao tersenyum senang. _mereka memang yang terbaik, mereka selalu mengerti perasaannya._

_._

_To : My mom jia_

_I Love You So much :*_

.

Cklek

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris yang berjalan ke arahnya, "apakah perlu di antar?" tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan.

"tidak ge! terima kasih!"

Kris mendekati tao, mengecup dahi tao sekilas "be careful baby!"

Tao mengangguk dan keluar kamar.

~O~

Walaupun sehun adalah seorang seme, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika menyangkut orang yang di cintainya. Saat ini sehun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

PIIP

Ponselnya bergetar, bertanda bahwa ada massage yang masuk. Ia mulai bangun dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja. Ia tersenyum saat membacanya.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, aku menunggumu di apartement. Cepatlah kemari :*_

_._

Entah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, sehun tidak tau itu. ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian mahal dan keren. Ia menyambar ponsel yang ada di meja tanpa berbicara. Kedua jarinya bersiap untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

_To : My Endless Love_

_Tunggu, aku akan kesana~_

_._

Sehun tersenyum simpul _akhirnya tuhan menjawab doanya._ Ia keluar kamarnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia menatap luhan yang masih di depan layar televisi bersama beberapa member.

"aku akan ke rumah dan katakan ke leader untuk tidak menggangguku sampai besok!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dorm tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan dari beberapa member.

_Lay mencolek tubuh luhan pelan, "kalian bertengkar hebat?"_

_Luhan menganggkat bahunya acuh, bertanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

_Sementara chanbaek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan hunhan._

_~O~_

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya itu sedang menekan tombol apartement mewah di seoul. Ia menekan tombol _1314 _dan jika kalian mengerti arti angka itu, pasti kalian akan mengerti betapa besar rasa cinta di antara kedua maknae tersebut. _13 yang berarti __**Sehidup **__dan 14 berarti __**Semati. **__Mereka ingin jika cinta mereka abadi, mereka ingin bersama selamanya, cinta mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan! Cinta terlarang yang tampak begitu nyata!_

Cklek

Namja cantik itu membuka pintu apartement mewah dengan kelas paling mahal. Namja yang bernama tao, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melirik jam di dinding sekilas kemudian melangkah dan berjalan ke arah dapur. _sepertinya ia akan memasak sesuatu._

"Pasti sehun belum makan." Tao megambil alat masak, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia bingung mau memasak apa untuk sehun.

Tao mengetuk meja makan pelan dengan mengunakan kedua jarinya.

_Bulgogi! Sehun sangat menyukai daging._

Tao berjalan mencari bumbu-bumbu yang di perlukan, Ia mengambil secukupnya.

.

Step awal, tao mulai memanaskan minyak zaitun, ia juga tidak lupa untuk memasukan bawang putih dan bawang bombai yang telah di cincang. Ia menumisnya dalam diam, _ia sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu._

Selanjutnya mengambil daging potongan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan, ia juga tidak lupa untuk menambahkan kecap manis, kecap asin, garam dan merica hitam ke dalam masakannya. Ia mengaduknya dengan perlahan, sembari menuangkan air secukupnya.

"hmm.. harum sekali, kau memasaknya untukku hyung?" ucap seseorang namja yang baru datang dan memeluk tubuh ramping tao.

Tao mengangguk, ia senang jika sehun memperlakukan ini kepadanya. "tentu saja hun! memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

Sehun mencium leher tao, "kau memang yang terbaik hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun masih memeluk tubuh tao dengan erat. _Ia merindukan tao, sangat merindukannya!_

"sehunnie,besok malam aku dan kris-ge akan ke guangzhou. Dia mengajakku ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Kau tidak akan marahkan?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun dan meniriskan bulgogi yang sudah matang, ia juga tidak lupa menaburkan wijen di atasnya.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia mengangguk "tentu saja, asalkan hatimu tetap milikku aku mencoba bertahan demi hubungan kita."

Tao meletakan piring yang berisi bulgogi di meja makan, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh sehun dari samping. "terima kasih hun. aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Sehun menepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya, menyuruh tao untuk duduk di situ. "aku lebih mencintaimu baobei! Jja, suapi aku."

Tao tertawa kecil, ia sudah tau sifat manja pacarnya itu "kau sudah besar hun! makan sendiri!"

"kau tidak mau mematuhi perintah calon suamimu eum?" sehun memajukan wajahnya kedepan wajah tao. ia mencium bibir kissable itu sekilas.

"bukan itu maksudku hun, kau sudah besar!" tao berdiri, mengambilkan minum untuk kekasihnya. "selesaikan makanmu, aku akan menunggumu di sofa."

Belum sempat berjalan jauh, tangan tao di pegang erat oleh sehun. Sehun menarik tangan tao ke dekapannya, membuat tubuh tao bersandar di pelukan sehun. "tetaplah di sini, temani aku!"

Tao mengangguk, _ia tidak bisa menolak permohonannya. _Tao menyuapi bulgogi itu dengan penuh perasaan, menatap paras tampan sehun dalam keheningan.

~O~

Satu jam kemudian, mereka duduk di sofa berwarna putih. Sehun tidur di paha tao, sedangkan tao menyuapi buah-buahan di mulut sehun. Mereka terus diam namun kedua matanya tetap menatap layar televisi.

"bukankah hari ini tanggal 14? Kenapa hyung tidak kumpul dengan keluarga korea?"

Sehun mengenal betul tentang keluarga kedua tao yang ada di korea. Keluarga yang berisi jia, min, fei, zhoumi, dan tasty._ Kenapa kris, lay, henry, victoria dan luhan tidak ikut? Karena memang hanya beberap saja yang bergabung di keluarga kecil itu._

Sehun sangat dekat dengan semuanya, bahkan jia sudah mengetahui kisah cinta tao dan sehun.

"aku ingin bersamamu, hun."

"lalu kenapa tadi sore, kris hyung dan dirimu pergi? Dan kenapa malah mengorbankan janji kita eum?"

"ceritanya panjang hun! aku harap kau percaya kepadaku"

"baiklah, aku percaya." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan dial 4.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Annyeong nun.. maafkan aku karena aku membawa tao hyung hingga membuatnya tidak berkumpul dengan kalian."

"baiklah aku mengerti. Dimana anakku, sehun-ah?"

"aegya? nunna punya anak?"

"maksudnya tao."

"ahh.. arra.. baby hyung. ini untukmu~" sehun memberikan ponselnya ke tao.

Tao menatap layar sehun, tao senang saat melihat jia. _ya, mereka sedang videocall._

"Tao-er.. kau sedang apa sayang?"

"kami sedang menonton televisi mom. Kalian?"

"kalian belum melakukan _itu? _ini, kamisedang bermain ToD"

Tao tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jia "ohh arra.. mom, aku merindukan kalian!"

"kami juga baby! tetapi aku yakin jika sehun lebih merindukanmu kekeke~ oh ya berikan ponselnya ke sehun, mimi ge ingin bicara dengannya"

Sehun bangun, memeluk tubuh tao sambil mengusap punggungnya _seperti yang di Exo Showtime ep 10 saat bowling._

"waeyo hyung?"

Sekarang zhoumilah yang terlihat di layar "jika nanti kalian bermain, bermainlah secara halus. Jangan membuat kepercayaanku luntur, mengerti?"

"arraseo, hyung. aku tidak akan pernah melukainya. Aku janji!"

"baiklah, bersenang-senanglah. Bye!"

PIIP

Sehun menyiritkan alisnya, bingung. Tao yang melihat sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Tao sangat menyukai wajah sehun ketika bingung.

"aku pikir zhoumi hyung akan berkata serius kepadaku, ternyata hanya itu"

"ya.. begitulah tingkah mereka." Tao menepuk pahanya, menyuruh sehun untuk kembali tidur di pangkuannya.

"kau ingin aku memulainya sekarang eum? Ternyata sekarang kau semakin menggoda!" tutur sehun hingga membuat tao memukul kepalanya –kepala sehun.

"dasar MESUM! Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur!"

Sehun menyengir, ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tidur di pangkuan tao.

Tao menunduk, menatap sehun penuh makna"kenapa tadi sore kau menangis hun? kau kecewa denganku?"

Mereka diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangun dan kembali duduk, tanpa melihat paras tao "aku tidak menangis!"

Tao menghela nafas, berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan sehun. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun. "aku sangat mengerti dirimu hun! aku juga sakit akan hal itu! maafkan aku"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku selalu memaafkanmu hyung"

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka dalam diam. Tao yang duduk di pangkuan sehun sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun, sedangkan tangan sehun sendiri melingkar di pingang ramping milik tao.

"apakah ini caranya menggodaku hyung? atau apakah kau juga melakukan ini kepada kris hyung?"

Tao menggeleng, "aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun dengannya, hun. percayalah, hanya kamu yang pernah bercinta denganku."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman licik, "benarkah? Aku tidak percaya! Terus kenapa tadi sore dia menciummu di depanku eum?"

"itu hanya di dahi hun! kau juga mencium pipi luhan saat di acara ulang tahunku bukan?"

"jika aku hanya menciummu, aku yakin semua orang akan curiga!" sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya "buktinya setiap member yang ulang tahun aku tidak pernah mencium mereka bukan? Hanya di ulang tahunmulah, hyung! percayalah padaku."

Tao mengangguk "baiklah aku mengerti dan percaya."

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun, menjilat telinga sehun dengan gaya eksotis. "apa kau menyukai ini hun ummmbt.."

"Akkkkhhhaaa kau membuatku gila hyung." sehun memperkuat pelukannya ke pingang tao, tangan kanannya bergerak bebas masuk kedalam kaosnya. "ahhhhkkk.. aku tidak kuat hyung."

"lakukan, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau hun! aku milikmu. Selamanya milikmu"

Sehun tersenyum licik, ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencium tao dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "kau sangat menggoda hyung! aku mencintaimu, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah"

~O~

Lima jam kemudian,

Sehun dan tao sekarang sudah berbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang king size. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah karena kegiatan intim yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sehun belum tidur, ia terus memeluk tubuh tao dengan posesif. _Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan tao, tidak ingin._

Sehun menatap paras tao yang kelelahan, ia ingin membangunkannya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"tidurlah hun." ucap tao pelan. _Ternyata tao belum tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya._

Sehun mencium bibir tao sesekali melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan "kau belum tidur sayang? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Maafkan aku karena memaksamu untuk memenuhi nafsuku"

Tao membuka matanya, ia tersenyum hangat ke arah sehun "tidak hun, itu bukan nafsu. Kita melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan bangun dari tidurnya, "hyung, aku lapar."

Tao terdiam sesaat, ia juga ikut bangun. Tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menyambar sebuah handuk di almari gantung yang terbuka. "tunggu, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sehun yang masih duduk di ranjang hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya datar, "jangan mandi, ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Tao terdiam, tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun berdiri, berjalan ke arah tao. membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh indah tao, memeluk dari belakang dan mengecup bahu putih itu. "buatkan aku makan dengan keadaan naked seperti ini."

Tao menaikkan alisnya, "atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku naked tuan Oh terhormat?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun, berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun juga ikut berjalan, menyamai langkah tao. ia meremas but tao dengan gemas "apakah itu jawaban atas permintaanku nyonya Oh?"

Tao tertawa kecil, "baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu." _mereka berdua sama-sama naked menuju ke arah dapur._

_._

_._

Tao mengoleskan selai di roti miliknya dan milik sehun. Ia juga tidak lupa membuat susu untuk mereka berdua. Sehun hanya duduk menatap tubuh mulus tao, ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh lagi menyerang tao habis-habisan.

"jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan kotornya, ia tersenyum remeh ke arah tao "apakah aku terlihat seperti ahjushi mesum hyung?" canda sehun.

"tidak, hanya saja..." ucap tao menggantung, ia meletakan susu dan roti selai di depan sehun. "hanya saja kau seperti kakek mesum, hun"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya "apakah seburuk itu? haha.."

"ne, bahkan kakek mesum lebih baik dari pada dirimu hun! kau lebih mesum daripada mereka." tao duduk di samping sehun, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya.

Sehun meletakkan rotinya di atas piring. ia menatap tao sebentar sebelum mencolek dagu tao sekilas "aku mesum hanya untukmu sayang!"

Tao blushing karena kelakuan sehun, _dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa tao sangat mencintai Oh sehun._

"hyung, aku..." sehun mendekatkan parasnya di depan tao. mencium bibir itu sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "aku hard lagi."

Tao mendorong tubuh sehun, ia tertawa licik. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan sehun, ia mengerti semuanya. "habiskan dulu roti dan susumu hun!"

Tak mau berdebat dengan kekasihnya, sehun duduk sembari menghela nafas kecewa.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian,

Tao menungging di atas meja, namun kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai dan terbuka lebar. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan istimewa dari sehun. Sehun terus mempercepat tempo pergerakaan di manhole tao. tangan kanannya di pipi tao, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"AKH.. Kau sempit sekali hyung!"

"sialan, ahh.. itumu ugh.. yang besar hmm hun! uhh" tao memejamkan matanya menikmati pergerakan yang sehun berikan. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhore! More..~! Faster.. Ah!" pinta Tao

"hun.. Ah! Aku mau keluar...! Ah!"

"Together baby hyung! Ugh.. Ah!"

Cairan mereka kembali keluar, cairan tao tumpah di meja makan sedangkan cairan sahun berada di dalam manhole tao.

Sehun mencabut juniornya dengan pelan, agar tao tidak merasa kesakitan. Ia kembali merasakan nikmat saat ujung juniornya menyentuh permukaan manhole tao.

Tao ambruk di atas meja, sedangkan sehun mencium pundak tao.

"kau lelah babe?"

Tao berusaha untuk bangun, ia menggeleng yakin. "tidak hun. kajja kita kembali ke kamar, besok aku harus pulang jam 9 pagi"

Sehun menatap tao "kenapa cepat sekali?"

"aku sudah janji ke kris ge. maafkan aku!" ucap tao sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sehun menuntun tao menuju ke kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis "baiklah, aku mengerti. Jja, kembali ke kamar" sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum keluar dapur. "mau ku gendong hyung?"

Tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan "ani, aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali lagi!"

Sehun menatap tao sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir itu sekilas "kau takut aku menjatuhkanmu hyung?"

Tao mengangguk ragu,

"aku janji tidak akan menjatuhkanmu." Selesai berkata seperti itu, sehun langsung membopong tubuh tao dengan sekuat tenanga. Ia menggendongnya ala bridal style, sembari mengecup bibir tao, sehun juga tidak lupa membisikkan sesuatu kata romantis.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh tao di ranjang mereka, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang naked, membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga tao. "bagaimana? Apakah aku menjatuhkanmu lagi hyung?"

Tao tertawa remeh, "kemajuan!" tao kembali tertawa hingga membuat sehun mendengus sebal. "baiklah, aku percaya kekasihku ini sangat hebat!" tao melirik jam di dinding kamar, ia kaget saat melihat waktu sekarang. "OH SEHUN! INI SUDAH JAM 1 AIGO! Kenapa sampai selarut ini?"

Sehun menyengir gaje, menutup parasnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak mau kena murka tao. ingin sekali ia menghilang saat tao berteriak seperti itu, namun sayang keinginannya itu tidak akan terjadi. "jaljayo!"

Klik

Sehun mematikan lampu yang ada di samping ranjangnya, ia takut melihat tao murka. Ia harus tidur.

~O~`

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:01, namja cantik yang bernama tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya. Ia bangun, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke arah sehun, mengelus rambut pirang sehun dan mengecup dahi itu sekilas.

"sehunnie, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang."

Sehun menerjapkan kedua matanya, ia selalu suka cara tao membangunkannya.

"sayang, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau membangunkanku eum?"

Tao menjitak kepala sehun. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sehun.

"mandilah, hun. aku harus merapikan tempat tidur!"

Sehun bangun, "baiklah, hyung!" sehun berdiri mengambil handuk dan menutup bagian privatnya dengan handuk tersebut. "kau akan kembali ke dorm pagi-pagi?"

Tao mengangguk, "kami harus menukarkan tiket pesawat jam 11 nanti." Ucapnya sembari menggulung seprei, selimut dan beberapa baju yang berserakan.

Sehun berdiri di depan kamar mandi kamarnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di penyangga pintu. "memangnya kalian berangkat jam berapa hyung?"

"jam 9 malam mungkin, aku belum tahu persis hun. jja, sana kau harus mandi. Aku akan membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan makan untukmu"

Sehun mengangguk, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia merasakan kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. _Ia tau apa yang terjadi dengannya_. Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya, ia membuka laci dan mengambil beberapa obat dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menelan beberapa pil dengan cepat.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya berharap rasa sakit ini hilang.

_'__kenapa paru-parku terasa sakit?'_

Setelah sehun rasa tidak sakit, sehun kembali bangun dan memakai baju dengan rapi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan keluar menuju ke arah dapur.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak dengan lihai.

"belum matang hyung?"

Sehun memeluk tao dari belakang, mencium punggung dan leher tao.

Tao menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kecil. Tangan kiri tao juga mengusap kedua tangan sehun yang ada di perutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggoreng. "tadi aku membersihkan kamar, sprai, selimut dan baju. Jadi aku baru bisa masak. Dan hm kenapa kau mandinya lama sekali hun? tidak biasanya." Tao melepaskan pelukan sehun. Berjalan mengambil piring dan meniriskan nasi goreng daging kedalam piring.

"hm, anu.. tadi.. tadi aku sedang..."

**PIIP**

Ucapan sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari handphone milik tao.

Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan, duduk di bangku itu, memegang ponsel tao dan mengetik password _"Oh Sehun"._

Kedua mata sehun menyirit saat melihat pesan dari saingannya, ia membacanya dengan penuh amarah.

.

_From : Kris ge_

_Yeobo, jangan lupa.. jam 9 kau harus pulang ke dorm. Arra?_

.

_To : Kris ge_

_Aku mengerti!_

_._

_From : Kris ge_

_I miss u, baby :*_

_._

_To : Kris ge_

_Y !_

_._

Tao duduk di samping sehun, meletakan nasi goreng di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan tertawa sekilas.

"kau keterlaluan hun! bagaimana jika kris ge curiga?"

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya ke paras tao "jika dia curiga, maka aku akan berkata kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintaimu tao hyung!"

Sekali lagi tao tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

"memangnya kau berani?"

"tentu saja, apa alasanku untuk tidak berani mengatakannya?"

"baiklah, aku tersanjung akan hal itu" tao berdiri mengambil minum untuk sehun dan dirinya. "oh ya hun. tadi, sewaktu aku mencari handphoneku.. aku tidak sengaja membuka laci.." tao terdiam sejenak, ia kembali duduk di samping sehun. "aku melihat beberapa macam obat di dalam laci itu.. apakah itu punyamu hun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menelan pahit rahasia yang selama ini ia kubur. "I-iya, itu punyaku hyung."

"kenapa banyak sekali hun? memangnya obat apa itu?"

Sekali lagi, sehun harus menelan pahit kegugupannya itu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sangat gugup karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

"Anu.. itu.. itu..."

TBC / END ?


	2. Believe Me

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 2 : **"****Believe Me"**

.

**Preview :**

Tao duduk di samping sehun, meletakan nasi goreng di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan tertawa sekilas.

"kau keterlaluan hun! bagaimana jika kris ge curiga?"

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya ke paras tao "jika dia curiga, maka aku akan berkata kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintaimu, tao hyung!"

Sekali lagi tao tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

"memangnya kau berani?"

"tentu saja, apa alasanku untuk tidak berani mengatakannya?"

"baiklah, aku tersanjung akan hal itu" tao berdiri mengambil minum untuk sehun dan dirinya. "oh ya hun. tadi, sewaktu aku mencari handphoneku.. aku tidak sengaja membuka laci.." tao terdiam sejenak, ia kembali duduk di samping sehun. "aku melihat beberapa macam obat di dalam laci itu.. apakah itu punyamu hun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menelan pahit rahasia yang selama ini ia kubur. "I-iya, itu punyaku hyung."

"kenapa banyak sekali hun? memangnya obat apa itu?"

Sekali lagi, sehun harus menelan pahit kegugupannya itu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sangat gugup karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

"Anu.. itu.. itu... obat diare, peninggi badan, penambah stamina dan lainnya."

Tao menagguk paham, walaupun ia masih belum yakin atas jawaban sehun, tao berusahan untuk percaya kepadanya. Karena mereka sudah berjanji akan saling percaya satu sama lain.

~O~

9 jam kemudian, waktu pukul 03:20 PM

Setelah kepulangannya dari apartement sehun, tao dan kris langsung pergi untuk menukarkan tiket pesawat sekaligus berbelanja untuk membelikan sesuatu barang untuk ibunda kris. mereka berbelanja sampai kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya. Saat mereka pulang, tao dan kris memutuskan untuk tidur agar stamina mereka kembali. Mereka juga patut bersyukur karena jadwal penerbangan mereka akan di tunda sampai besok pagi, jam 9.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sehun, ia berjalan ke arah sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Menatap televisi bergantian sebelum meletakkan kepala di dinding sofa.

"film apa ge" tanya tao menatap luhan yang ada di samping kiri sehun.

"entahlah, sepertinya kisah cinta dan perselingkuhan gitu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah luhan dan mengangguk sekilas, "ne, filmnya sangat mengharukan. hmm.. aku kasihan dengan lami. Dia harus merelakan hatinya demi cinta dan persahabatannya." Ia kembali menatap televisi.

Xiumin menatap kyungsoo heran, "benarkah? Aku rasa yang kasihan itu Seulgi!"

Kyungsoo, "walaupun lami selingkuh dengan pacar seulgi, tetapi tetap saja seulgi keterlaluan..."

Luhan menatap kyungsoo bingung, ia tidak mengerti awal cerita film itu "ceritakan yang detail kyungsoo-ah.. aku bingung."

Luhan duduk di karpet bersama kyungsoo, kai dan xiumin.

"begini, lami dan seulgi adalah sepasang sahabat. Mereka selalu bersama hingga suatu hari seulgi mengenalkan mark ke lami. Lami sangat kaget saat mengetahui mark. Sementara mark sendiri adalah cinta pertama lami yang sudah lama menghilang..."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "lami sendiri sudah memiliki pacar yang bernama jeno. Namun takdir berkata lain, lami dan mark memadu kasih di belakang jeno dan seulgi. Hingga akhirnya rahasia itu terbongkar, seulgi dan jeno mengetahui semua... mau tidak mau lami harus merelakan cinta sejatinya untuk seulgi.. lami memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama mark. hiks" kyungsoo menangis saat selesai menceritakan kisah cinta di film tersebut. "dan saat endingnya, lami kembali ke korea, namun hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa mark sudah meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker darah...!"

Kyungsoo semakin menangis saat ia meningingat lagi cerita di film tersebut "lami berkata di samping makam mark bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga cinta mereka. ia janji akan mencintai mark sehidup semati. Dan kalian tau..." kyungsoo menatap luhan, xiumin dan tao penuh luka "saat selesai mengunjungi makam mark, lami tertabrak sebuah mobil, ia meninggal di tempat kejadian.. hiks" kai mengusap punggung kyungsoo.

Mereka menangis mendengar kisah cinta itu, bahkan di sofa tao terlihat menangis sesenggukan. Ia menangis di pelukan sehun, sehun mengusap punggung tao. _mereka tidak perduli! Mereka terlalu sakit! _

_Apakah aku juga akan mati seperti yang di film itu, tao hyung? apakah ending kita juga seperti itu?_

~O~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06:30 Pm, bertanda waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Sehun, kai, baekhyun, suho dan chanyeol sudah duduk manis di ruang makan. Mereka menunggu makanan dengan setia. Baekhyun, kai dan chanyeol yang terus adu mulut sementara sehun dan suho memilih diam dan bermain PSP.

Luhan dan xiumin yang baru saja datang segera duduk, "dimana yang lain?" tanya luhan yang sudah di tempat duduknya.

"lay, kyungsoo dan chen sedang memasak." Jawab suho datar, sambil terus bermain game di PSPnya, namun..."SIAL, AKU KALAH!"

Duak

Suho membanting PSPnya, ia merampas PSP yang di pegang sehun.

Sehun mendelik menatap suho yang ada di samping kanannya "Hy suho hyung kembalikan!"

Suho melirik sehun sekilas "nanti hyung belikan lagi."

Luhan dan xiumin hanya menggeleng, melihat suho yang nampak semangat bermain game hari ini. xiumin menatap sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak biasanya suho fanatik game seperti ini."

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, bertanda bahwa ia tidak mau tau.

"dimana kris dan tao?" tanya luhan ke baekhyun.

"masih di kamar mungkin."

Luhan mengangguk, ia melirik sehun ada di sampingnya "sehunnie...!"

Sehun yang mengerti segera berdiri "Arra arra.. aku akan kesana."

Nasib jadi maknae selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Dengan malas sehun berjalan ke kamar kekasihnya ahh tidak, ke kamar selingkuhannya. Jujur, ia ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar kristao. namun apa boleh buat, jika sehun tidak melakukannya ia akan mendapat omelan panjang dari kyungsoo ataupun lay.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, sehun membuka pintu kamar kristao dengan pelan. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat kejadiaan yang ia lihat saat ini. tanpa berkata ia berlari menjauh dari kamar kristao. Ia berlari keluar dorm tanpa mendengarkan teriakan para member.

_"__Hy sehunnie, kenapa kau berlari?"-kyungsoo_

_"__Sehunnie, dimana kris dan tao?"-chanyeol_

_"__apa yang terjadi?" –luhan_

_"__Sial aku kalah lagi"-suho_

~O~

-Tao Side/flashback-

Saat ini tao masih sedih saat mengingat cerita di dalam film tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang di kamar berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Walaupun jam menunjukan pukul 06:30 Pm, bertanda waktu makan malam, ia tetap berusaha untuk memejamkan mata.

"kau sakit eum?" suara bass dari kris kini membuat tao semakin sesak.

Ia semakin mengingat cerita film itu. apakah ia akan mengkhianati semua orang seperti yang ada di film tersebut?

"tidak ge, hanya saja aku masih terharu dengan film itu."

Kris duduk di tepi ranjang, merangkul tao, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan kehangatan. "itu hanya film babe! Ja kita makan."

_Kau tidak pernah mengerti posisiku saat ini kris ge! kau tak pernah mengerti!_

Kris mencium bibir tao, saat tao melamun. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, baru kali ini ia merasakan manisnya bibir ranum milik tao.

Tao melepaskan ciuman itu, ia mendorong tubuh kris keras "Eugh~ apa yang kau lalukan geh?"

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan kris, ia tidak pernah melakukan sejauh ini dengannya.

Tao berdiri dan keluar kamarnya. Tao gugup, sangat gugup saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

_Maafkan aku sehunnie!_

Dengan berat hati tao berjalan malas menuju ke arah ruang makan.

Ia juga tidak mengerti raut wajah para member.

Tao duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa perduli para member yang melihatnya aneh.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Luhan menatap tao bingung "kalian ada masalah?"

"siapa?"

"Sehun, sehabis dari kam..."

Belum selesai berbicara, tao berlari ke arah pintu dorm "katakan ke duizhang aku akan makan di luar"

_"__Hy apa yang terjadi?" –teriak luhan_

_"__ada apa mereka? tidak biasanya." –gumam chanyeol dan kai bebarengan._

_"__Sial aku kalah lagi!"-suho_

_"__berhentilah berteriak suho hyung!" –Lay_

_Duak Piar_

_Lay membanting PSP dan duduk di samping suho tanpa ada rasa bersalah._

_Suho menatap raut wajah kekasihnya, antara rasa takut dan kesal. "itu punya sehun, chagi! Asssh...!"_

_"__Aku tidak perduli!"-Lay_

_"__nanti seh..." -Suho_

_"__BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" teriak kyungsoo frustasi._

_Semua member diam dan menundukan kepala saat eomma exo berteriak. Mereka sangat takut jika kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu._

_Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menatap heran para member yang diam, "apa yang terjadi?"_

~O~

Tao terus berlari mencari keberadaan sehun saat ini, ia berhenti sejenak saat mengingat tempat favorite yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Tao mengatur nafasnya saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tersebut. Tempat sepakbola yang di kelilingi oleh taman dengan pohon dinding yang tinggi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sehun sedang tiduran di atas lapangan itu.

"Apakah kau melihatnya hun?"

Sehun tetap diam, menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang.

Tao berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping sehun "jika kau sudah tidak kuat karena hubungan ini, lebih baik kita akhiri saja." ucap tao memegang kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di kedua lutut itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak menyadari perlakuannya tadi." Lanjutnya yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Sehun tetap diam menatap langit yang nampak cerah, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil "aku mengerti."

Mereka kembali diam, "aku harap kau lebih percaya padaku hun!"

Sehun diam, _ia masih sakit saat mengingat kejadian tadi._

"mungkin takdir berkata lain, takdir telah menyatukan kisah cinta kita dengan cara yang salah. Kisah kita selamanya akan berujung penyesalan dan sakit hati.." tao diam sejenak, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sehun. "suatu hari nanti, di waktu yang akan datang mungkin rahasia kita akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.. aku takut jika pada akhirnya hatimulah yang tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu terluka hun! aku tidak bisa meneruskan cinta ini, aku takut jika kau semakin terluka karena ulahku!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk tao dari samping. "ku mencoba bertahan, meskinpun menyakitkan. tak menyisakan sebuah sesal di hatiku." sehun duduk, memandang langit dan memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Selama aku bisa mebuatmu bahagia, berpalingku tak mungkin singgahi hati yang lain. sebatas harapanku mohon pengertianmu bahwa ku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Tao juga ikut duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh sehun.

Sehun memeluk tubuh tao, mengusap punggung dan mengecup kepala tao. "Wo ai ni, yisheng yishi! Aku mohon jangan putuskan aku!"

Tao melepaskan pelukan sehun, ia berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti ini, hun! aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, menarik lengan tao dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. "dengarkan aku hyung, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya akan mencintaimu.. aku rela mati karena kecemburuan, dibandingkan aku harus hidup tanpa ada kamu di sisihku."

Tao menoleh ke arah sehun, ia memeluk sehun dari depan. Ia menangis dalam pelukan itu. "maafkan aku karena aku telah mengecewakanmu. Ini salahku."

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap paras cantik tao. "ini bukan kesalahanmu babe!"

Chu~

Sehun mencium bibir tao tanpa ada unsur nafsu. Ia menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu, arra? Semua butuh penjelasan."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping sehun.

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan menatap bintang dalam diam. _Ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka._

_'__Sesak, kenapa ini terasa sesak?apa yang akan terjadi" batin tao._

Sehun mengusap punggung tao, _ia akan merindukan pelukan hangat ini _"Hyung..." tao menoleh ke arah sehun, "besok, temuilah aku di sini. Aku ingin bicara penting."

"memangnya kenapa hun? kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, "kau akan mengetahuinya besok." Sehun menyentil hidung tao dan kembali tersenyum ramah.

Di sisih lain seorang namja terus mengintip di kejauhan, ia hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati hubungan terlarang antara sehun dan juga tao.

"aku harap kalian akan bahagia!"

.

.

~O~

.

.

06:05 am

Tao terus berlari-larian kecil tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tao terus berlari menuju ke tempat lapangan sepakbola. Tao tersenyum saat melihat sehun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangku supporter.

"hosh hosh hosh... apakah kau menungguku lama hunnie?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia menepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya. "tak perduli seberapa lama aku menunggumu... yang aku perdulikan hanyalah kedatanganmu."

"jinja? Ahahah" tao duduk di samping sehun, mengecup pipi sehun dan membisikan kata "good morning" serta ia juga tidak lupa meletakan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sehun.

"kau menggodaku eum?" ucap sehun saat melihat tingkah tao yang begitu manja terhadapnya.

Tao menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan yang sehun lontarkan. "ani" jawabnya sambil memajukan bibir pulumnya itu.

Sehun menyentil hidung tao sebelum akhirnya merogoh sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di saku celananya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung cartier dengan tambahan berlian di bagian bandulnya, bandulnya sendiri bertuliskan angka 13 dan 14.

"dulu kita pernah sepakat untuk menulis angka di baju kita dengan nominal 94 dan 68. Baby hyung juga tau betul arti itu semua. 9+4=13 dan 6+8=14..."

Tao mengangguk, _ini memang teka-teki tentang hubungan cinta terlarang mereka!_

"13 adalah penjumlahan milikku dan 14 adalah penjumlahan milik hyung. jadi aku ingin agar hyung juga memakai kalung bernomor 14 dan aku akan memakai kalung bernomor 13..." Sehun memakaikan kalung 14 di leher jenjang tao "1314 adalah sebuah tanda keseriusanku terhadap hubungan kita. Aku harap kita bersama selama-lamanya, tak perduli apapun rintangan yang datang!"

Tao tersenyum, ia sangat menyukainya. Menyukai cara sehun memperlakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

**_DEG! _**Tao kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya, entah ini pertanda buruk atau baik, ia tidak mengerti!

"Sehunnie, aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Tao memeluk tubuh sehun dari samping, ia menangis di pelukan itu. menangis sesenggukan tanpa melihat raut muka sehun yang begitu terluka. _Apakah aku akan kehilanganmu, hun?_

Sehun yang mengerti ucapan dan perlakuan tao segera menahan emosinya agar tidak ikut menangis. Ia tidak mau tao melihatnya rapuh seperti sekarang. Sehun mengusap punggung dan kepala tao sesekali mengecup puncak kepala itu.

"Aku akan jauh lebih merindukanmu hyung!"

_Di belakang mereka (Setao) terlihat seorang namja yang menangis sesenggukan, ia sedih menyaksikan kisah cinta Sehun dan Tao. ia tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kisah cinta rumit itu. namja itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa melihat adik-adiknya tersiksa seperti ini._

.

.

~O~

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8:45 bertanda 15 menit lagi pesawat penerbangan (seoul-guangzhou) akan segera di berangkatkan. Semua member EXO nampak memberikan pelukan hangat ke kedua member yang akan pergi ke kampung halaman kris.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah tao yang khawatir melihat paras sehun yang nampak pucat. ia tau, ada sesuatu rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia memeluk tubuh sehun dari berlakang, ia sudah tidak perduli para member yang melihatnya aneh terutama luhan dan kris yang nampak merah padam menahan emosinya.

"Kau baik hun? kau sakit?" tanyanya yang masih memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang. Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tao yang ada di dekatnya.

"aku baik hyung! jangan perdulikan aku. jja, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat." Setelah berkata seperti itu, sehun menepuk lengan tao dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua member. Ia juga tidak lupa mengatakan _'Selamat_ _tinggal_' dengan nada lirih. Entah ini ucapan selamat tinggal untuk apa... yang jelas kata-kata itu mengandung makna perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah di pertemukan lagi.

Tao menatap sehun terluka, ia tidak bisa melihat sehun seperti ini. ia menangis di saat itu juga.

_'__Sehunnie!' lirihnya_

Kris menarik tangan tao paksa namun dengan kelembutan, ia juga tidak lupa membisikan beberapa kata agar tao mau mengikutinya.

_Walaupun kris sangat kuat, namun ia terlihat sangat rapuh ketika melihat tao seperti ini. dan entahlah ia merasakan kecemburuan yang luar biasa jika melihat tao bersama dengan sehun._

.

.

~O~

.

.

2 hari kemudian~

Seoul, Korea.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di samping sungai han. Ia duduk di sana sembari memandang langit yang di penuhi bintang, ia juga nampak menunggu balasan massage dari seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Piip

_From : My Love_

_Aku sedang di sebuah mall bersama kris ge dan temannya. Di sini sangat menyenangkan.. dan kau tau hun, aku membelikan sebuah gantungan kunci untukmu._

_._

_To : My Love_

_Jinja? Ahh aku tidak sabar menerima gantungan itu. kekeke~_

_Hyung, aku merindukanmu~_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Aku juga merindukanmu hun... sangat merindukanmu~_

_Kau tau, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihatmu hunnie.. kekeke~_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Kau menggodaku eum?_

_Awas saja kau pulang! Akan aku beri hukuman sampai kau tidak bisa jalan! Kekeke!_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Aku tidak sabar menunggu hukuman darimu hunnie! :P_

_Hunnie, kita lanjutkan nanti saja yah! Temannya kris ge melihatku terus nih, aku takut ketahuan jika aku terus tersenyum seperti ini._

_._

_To : My Love_

_Ne, aku mengerti. Jangan nakal, jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak saat aku tidak bersamamu, arra? I Love U so much :*_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Arra hunnie~ I Love U so so so much~ #kiss cheek_

_._

Sehun tersenyum saat membaca pesan terakhir yang tao kirimkan. Ia juga tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Dan menatap muka sehun dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Dari tao?" tanya namja itu.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa melihat siapa namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sehun-ie, berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, _ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mudah._

"Aku sangat mencintainya! Kami saling mencintai!"

Namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Ia tau, ia memang tidak bisa memisahkan kisah cinta di antara kedua adiknya itu. itu mustahil, sangat mustahil. Karena cinta mereka murni! Tanpa paksaan!_

"Aku tau Hun! maka dari itu lepaskan dia!"

Sehun terdiam sesaat sembari menatap tajam namja yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Aku janji akan berjuang untuk hidupku!"

Namja itu tersenyum cerah, ia tau tentang semua. Tentang rahasia yang sehun miliki. Ia juga tau kondisi sehun saat ini. namja itu benar-benar sangat memperdulikan sehun.

.

.

.

4 hari kemudian~

Guangzhou

Empat hari berlalu begitu cepat, semenjak tao di tempat kelahiran kris. di saat itu juga tao selalu menghubungi sehun di manapun dan kapanpun. Ia selalu memberitahu kabar ataupun menanyakan kabar sehun.

Saat ini tao duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang ada di kamar kris. tao menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan senang.

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Kau sedang apa baby?_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Sedang duduk, menanti sms darimu hunnie~_

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_sepertinya kau memang merindukanku baby~ kekeke_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Of Course hunnie~ aku sangat sangat merindukanmu._

_Kau sendiri sedang apa?_

_._

**_Ekhem_**

Suara deheman tersebut berhasil membuat tao mematikan layar ponselnya. Jujur, tao takut mendengar suara tersebut. Ia takut jika orang yang berdehem itu adalah orang yang sama saat mempergoki tao sedang menvideo call dengan sehun.

"Dasar murahan! Cih! Kau selingkuh dengan member exo yang lebih muda darimu! dan member itu juga sudah punya kekasih!" yeoja itu mendekati tao dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"jika kau tetap lanjutkan hubungan ini, maka aku tidak segan-segan membeberkan rahasia ini ke media!" yeoja itu duduk di samping tao dan merangkul tubuh tao dengan sangat erat. "putuskan kris atau media akan mengetahui hubungan percintaan kalian!"

Tao merinding sekarang, ia mendorong tubuh yeoja itu hingga terjatuh di lantai "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeoja itu tertawa remeh, "jangan pura-pura bodoh dan sok polos tao! aku tau semuanya, kau itu seorang namja genius yang sangat licik. Seorang namja gay yang tidak punya aturan!"

Tao menggeram, "dasar brengsek! Apa maumu?"

Yeoja itu bangun, ia menampilkan smirknya untuk yang terakhir kali, "Jauhi Kris. dan aku akan tutup mulut tentang hubunganmu dengan OH SEHUN. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sungguh yeoja iblis, ia tidak bisa mengerti posisi tao sekarang! Ia tidak pernah mengerti.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu!"

Tanpa melihat paras tao, yeoja itu membalikan badan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kris.

Yeoja tersebut membuka gagang pintu itu, ia terdiam sebentar sembari bergumam "Aku Adalah..."

**TBC**

Hohoho akhirnya aku bisa comeback.. bagaimana? Tambah rumit? Bisa di pahamikan? Semoga kalian suka ne.


	3. Don't Cry

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Selamat datang di FFn buatanku, perkenalkan namaku Nella Wu. Biasku adalah Sehun, Tao, Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun. Ini adalah akun Ffnku yang ke-4. Di sini aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon di maklumin kalau saya karya saya kurang memuaskan. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang baik yang bersedia review karya abal saya.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

Yang melanggar peraturan di atas aku doakan gak punya pacar. Wkwkwk #sadis bener dah gue -_-

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 3 : **"Don't Cry"**

.

**Preview :**

**_Ekhem_**

Suara deheman tersebut berhasil membuat tao mematikan layar ponselnya. Jujur, tao takut mendengar suara tersebut. Ia takut jika orang yang berdehem itu adalah orang yang sama saat mempergoki tao sedang menvideo call dengan sehun.

"Dasar murahan! Cih! Kau selingkuh dengan member exo yang lebih muda darimu! dan member itu juga sudah punya kekasih!" yeoja itu mendekati tao dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"jika kau tetap lanjutkan hubungan ini, maka aku tidak segan-segan membeberkan rahasia ini ke media!" yeoja itu duduk di samping tao dan merangkul tubuh tao dengan sangat erat. "putuskan kris atau media akan mengetahui hubungan percintaan kalian!"

Tao merinding sekarang, ia mendorong tubuh yeoja itu hingga terjatuh di lantai "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeoja itu tertawa remeh, "jangan pura-pura bodoh dan sok polos tao! aku tau semuanya, kau itu seorang namja genius yang sangat licik. Seorang namja gay yang tidak punya aturan!"

Tao menggeram, "dasar brengsek! Apa maumu?"

Yeoja itu bangun, ia menampilkan smirknya untuk yang terakhir kali, "Jauhi Kris. dan aku akan tutup mulut tentang hubunganmu dengan OH SEHUN. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sungguh yeoja iblis, ia tidak bisa mengerti posisi tao sekarang! Ia tidak pernah mengerti.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu!"

Tanpa melihat paras tao, yeoja itu membalikan badan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kris.

Yeoja tersebut membuka gagang pintu itu, ia terdiam sebentar sembari bergumam "Aku Adalah mantan kekasih Wu Fan! Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku. Mengerti?" ujarnya sembari pergi dari kamar kris.

Saat tao rasa yeoja itu sudah menutup pintu kamar, tao mulai terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Hiks Shangdi, aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya sembari menangis.

_Walaupun tao seorang namja, tetapi hatinya seperti seorang yeoja yang rapuh._

~O~

_Flashback dua hari yang lalu_

_Terlihat tao tengah menangis di sebuah taman. Ia menangis menatap sebuah foto yang ada di layar ponselnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja tengah duduk di dekat tao –tidak di **sampingnya** but, di **dekatnya**. seorang yeoja yang bernama Bei menatap tao benci._

[ Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose

Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose ]

_Sebuah nada panggilan video call terus berbunyi di ponsel milik tao. Dengan cepat tao menerima panggilan itu._

_"Hiks.. Sehunnie?" isak tao sembari menatap layar ponsel itu._

_Sungguh, ikatan batin yang kuat. Sehun dan tao merasakan kerinduan yang amat besar. Hati mereka selalu menyatu, saling merindukan di waktu yang bersamaan._

_"Kau menangis baby? Kris menyakitimu? Dia melakukan apa lagi?"_

_Tao menggeleng, ia tetap menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jeongmal bogoshipoyo hunnie! Hiks"_

_Sehun tersenyum licik saat mendengar ucapan tao, "oh ternyata kekasihku ini merindukanku eoh?"_

_Tao mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal –namun ia masih menangis. "aku benci sehunnie! Sehunnie menjengkelkan!"_

_Sehun kembali tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu babe! Kajja kita menikah kekeke~"_

_Bukan sehun namanya jika ucapannya selalu tidak nyambung "Sehunnie, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda! Huh.."_

_Sehun memijat keningnya sejenak, "aku juga tidak bercanda sayang. Kajja kita menikah dan nanti kita bebas melakukan **itu **setiap saat. Hehe"_

_"Shirreo! Kau pikir tidak sakit eoh! kecilkan dulu **itu**mu!" semprot tao_

**_Di dekat tao, bei nampak meremas jemari-jemarinya, ia tidak kuat melihat semuanya. Ia juga bergumam "Ternyata kau busuk tao! setelah merebut kris.. sekarang kau malah asik-asikan dengan kekasih luhan! Cih!"_**

_"kekeke~ tapi kau menyukainya kan?"_

**_Blush_**_, terlihat sekali raut wajah tao yang tampak malu._

_Sehun selalu berhasil membuat tao salah tingkah seperti sekarang._

_"Kris hyung di mana sayang? Kau tidak bersamanya?"_

_Tao menggeleng, "kris-ge bersama teman-temannya di sebuah restoran. Dan aku dengar teman kris-ge yang yeoja itu adalah salah satu fans beratnya. hmm molla.. aku mengetahuinya dari hailang. Bahkan hailang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati dengan yeoja itu."_

_Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa nama yeoja itu baby?"_

_"Kalau tidak salah Beibei"_

_Sehun nampak berfikir keras, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang beibei. "oh.."_

_"kau mengenalnya hunnie?"_

_"sepertinya, tetapi aku lupa. Hehe mian" cengir sehun mengakhiri percakapan itu. sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "kau sedang duduk sendirian?"_

_Tao mengangguk, "ne, aku sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman restoran. Di mana para members?"_

_"mereka pergi ke incheon. Hyung, kapan kau akan pulang? Ini sudah 4 hari kau di guangzhou. Ahh Aku sungguh merindukanmu"_

_Tao tersenyum, "penerbangan akan di undur, mungkin 6 hari lagi aku bisa kembali ke korea"_

_"Apakah selama itu?"_

_"ne" tao mengangguk._

_Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa menit kemudian "hunnie, kau sakit?"_

_"ani!"_

_"kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat."_

_"benarkah? Ahh mungkin aku kurang vitamin." Tao mengangguk faham, dan lagi-lagi mereka terdiam kembali. "hyung, kembalilah. Aku sudah tida..."_

_PIIP_

_Tao memutuskan ponselnya, ia sungguh kaget saat ia melihat beibei ada di hadapannya._

_"ternyata kau bermain api di belakang kris!"_

_Tao menelan salivanya susah payah, "A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"berhentilah memakai topeng tao! aku mengerti senyuanya!" ujar yeoja itu sembari pergi meninggalkan tao._

_Sementara itu, tao tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. **Ini adalah sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan!**_

_~O~_

Semenjak kejadian itu, bei selalu menatap tao sinis. Bei selalu mengunci setiap pergerakan yang tao perlihatkan. Bahkan setiap tao ingin sms sehun, saat itu juga bei mencibir di samping kris.

.

Tao segera turun ke bawah –turun menuju ruang makan karena sebentar lagi waktu jam makan siang akan segera tiba.

Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di samping kris. ia mencoba untuk menampilkan senyumannya ke semua keluarga kris.

"Tao gege, kenapa gege sangat cantik? Sebenarnya gege itu cowok atau cewek?" tanya adik kandung kris. _yah ini bukan kali pertama anak kecil itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, namun bukan tao namanya kalau tidak bertingkah canggung ataupun gugup._

Eomma kris berjalan ke arah anaknya, ia menjitak pelan anak kesayangannya itu "kau tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu., honey?" ucap eomma kris.

Tao tersenyum ramah, _sepertinya ia melupakan kejadian tadi –sewaktu di kamar._

Eomma tao berjalan ke arah tao dan memberikan semangkuk nasi. "abaikan pertanyaan itu _baby_. Anggap saja dia tidak pernah bertanya. _Zhen de ma_?"

"dui, mama." Jawab tao singkat. _Yah, eomma kris sudah menganggap tao sebagai anaknya_.

Berbeda dengan kris yang nampak tersenyum dan menatap tao yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menutup korannya dan mulai mengelus surai rambut tao.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang nampak berjalan ke arah mereka. seorang yeoja bersurai panjang yang tak lain adalah... _BEIBEI._

Yah... keluarga kris sangat kenal betul dengan beibei. Bahkan beibei sering menginap ataupun sekedar makan di rumah kris.

"kenapa lama sekali jiejie? Kau mengeluarkan apa sih di toilet? Jangan bilang kau pergi ke kamar kris gege!" oceh adik kris yang duduknya di depan tao.

_Deg! _Tao menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Kenapa adik kris bisa tau tentang... _kejadian tadi!_

Yeoja itu menatap sengit tao dan adik kris. entah sepertinya bei sangat membenci adik kecil kris.

Kris masih mengusap surai rambut tao, ia juga bergumam di telinga tao "nanti aku akan basket, kau ikut sayang?" bisiknya.

Tao mengagguk, namun kedua matanya masih menatap beibei yang ada di depan kris. ia memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

~O~

Jam menunjukan pukul 03:00 PM. Saat ini tao sedang tiduran bersama adik kecil kris. mereka terdiam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar –langit-langit bergambar galaxy.

_Huuft _helaan keluar dari bibir meimei. Ia meraih, meminjam handphone tao dan membuka password. awalnya tao tidak terlalu perduli, namun saat ia melihat layar ponselnya.. ia terkejut, sungguh terkejut _bagaimana meimei bisa tau passwordnya?_

Dengan langkah cepat tao merebut ponselnya, ia duduk bersila sembari menatap meimei curiga "dari mana kau tau t...?"

"dia tampan gege! Apakah itu oh sehun, pacar gege?"

**_DEG!_** Bagai tertusuk ribuan samurai, tao mulai terdiam –ia sungguh shock.

"kalian saling mencintai. Cinta kalian juga sangat nyata! Bahkan dulu sewaktu kalian berpisah karena kesalah fahaman, kalian masih sering merindukan satu sama lainnya.. saling menangis ketika malam hari kan?" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum menatap tao.

Tubuh tao bergetar sekarang, sungguh ia mulai takut dengan adik kecil kris itu. _kenapa dia tau tentang semuanya?_

"tenang saja gege. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu ke yang lain.." meimei memeluk tubuh tao. "gege, aku tau hubunganmu sangat rumit. Tetapi setidaknya kau berbagi cerita agar kau lega. Gege, aku melihat... kehidupanmu yang akan datang... semuanya akan terbongk..."

_Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar kris terbuka, menampilkan sosok kris yang tengah tersenyum menatap tao.

"Apa-apaan ini? wah wah.. kalian membicarakanku ya?" goda kris sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

Meimei segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap tao sembari tersenyum –memberikan isyarat agar tao tetap tenang. "ini rahasia seorang perempuan! Gege tidak boleh tau!" semprot meimei jutek.

Tao membelakkan kedua matanya _AKU LAKI-LAKI BUKAN PEREMPUAN!_ batinnya.

Kris memutar kedua matanya acuh. Ia menarik tangan tao halus "kajja kita akan ke lapangan basket, kau harus melihatku bermain basket."

Tao hanya bisa menuruti perintah kris, berjalan namun kedua matanya masih menatap meimei.

~O~

Saat ini tao tengah duduk bersama kris di tribun. Tao menyuapi kris roti dan membukakan sebotol air mineral. Tao menatap kris sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbicara "gege.."

"ne?" kris menoleh ke arah tao, sementara tao menelan salivanya gugup.

"aku pikir adikmu memiliki keistimewaan."

Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya, ia bingung dengan apa yang telah tao katakan.

Tao menghela nafasnya, "maksudku.. adikmu bisa membaca pikiran dan masalalu." Sambung tao mulai tertunduk.

Kris tersenyum, kedua tangannya bergerak ke dagu tao –menuntun dagu itu agar bergerak ke atas. "oh itu.. ne, adikku bisa membaca masalalu, masa depan dan pikiran. Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

Tao menggeleng, "kau bisa melakukannya ge?"

Kris tertawa, "jika aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin aku sudah bisa menebak segalanya.." candanya.

Tao patut bersyukur karena kris tidak seperti adiknya. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun tao tetap harus waspada.

"chagi, aku harus turun ke lapangan. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai." Ucap kris, tao mengangguk dan kembali terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Klik

Lagi-lagi sebuah massage kembali membuyarkan lamunanya. Tao segera membuka pesan itu, ia tersenyum saat melihat pesan itu.

_._

_From : sehunnie_

_Sayang, Kau sedang apa? Kau merindukanku? Kekeke~_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Tentu saja hunnie~ aku sedang melihat kris ge latihan basket. Kau sedang apa hunnie._

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Kita selalu sehati~ keke. Aku juga sedang melihat para member bermain sepak bola._

_._

_To :Sehunnie_

_Kau tidak ikut?_

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Aku malas sayang. Kalau ada kamu, mungkin aku akan ikut. Hehe_

_._

Begitu senangnya tao, bahkan ia melupakan masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini.. sehun memang segala-galanya bagi tao. _cinta mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan!_

~O~

Setelah hampir 3 jam lebih, akhirnya kristao sampai di rumah. Kris nampak lelah begitupun tao, mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar –kris yang memilih masuk kekamar dan mandi sedangkan tao yang memilik masuk kedapur dan membuat beberapa helaian roti untuk kris dan juga dirinya.

Saat tao mulai membuat dua cangkir susu, tiba-tiba meimei datang dan memeluk tao –ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tao membalikkan badan menatap meimei, tao memeluknya dengan erat "ada apa mei? Kenapa menangis?"

"hiks.. hiks.. sehun oppa.. hiks dia. Dia.. di larikan di rumah sakit. ia terus mencarimu gege, ia terluka.. banyak darah.. aku melihat darah di hidung, mulut dan pelipis.. hubungi mereka.. hubungi mereka sekarang!"teriak meimei sembari menangis.

Tao terdiam, sepertinya seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai membeku! _Apa itu sebabnya dia tidak membalas pesan terakhirku –pada jam 5 tadi._

"sehun oppa pingsan di tempat suporter pada jam 5!"

**_DEG! _**Tao membela-lakan kedua matanya, ia tidak percaya. Ia takut jika ini benar terjadi. _siapapun tolong bangunkan tao dari mimpi buruknya._

**_BRUGH_**

Akhirnya tao pingsan di tempat kejadian. Sungguh ia tidak kuat mendengar berita tentang sehun,

~O~

_Flashback –sehun side-_

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk berjauhan. Sehun yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin dan luhan yang menatap sehun yang ada di depannya.

"kau tidak boleh ikut! Lihatlah mukamu sangat pucat hunnie!"

"ini efek bedak hyung! jangan berlebihan!"

"aku tidak sebodoh apa yang kau pikirkan Oh sehun! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut!"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah tas dan keluar kamar.

"baiklah kau menang!"

Blam

Sepertinya, sehun memang harus menahan keinginannya bermain sepak bola.

.

.

.

Walaupun ia tidak bermain sepak bola, ia tetap senang karena dengan ini ia bisa bebas smsan dengan tao.

Mereka masih smsan dan saling menggoda satu sama lain, hingga tanpa ia rasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05:58 PM **_(kalau di guangzhou 04:58pm)_**

_._

_To :My Endless Love_

_Hyung, suatu hari jika aku tidak bersamamu. Apakah kau akan melupakanku dan mencintai kris hyung?_

_._

Sehun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya ini. _ini sungguh menyakitkan!_

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, kepalanya terasa pening, hatinya seperti teriris dan jantungnya sangat perih. Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi.

.

_From : My Endless Love_

_Kita akan selalu bersama hunnie. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan! Jikapun takdir berkata lain... mungkin aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan melupakanmu karena kau sangat berarti bagi hidupku! Aku mencintaimu sehidup semati!_

_._

Tersenyum, sehun tersenyum senang. Ia patut bahagia saat membaca massage dari tao. sungguh ia harus berjuang demi hidupnya... namun kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali menyerang semua organ tubuhnya? Apakah Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Secara bersamaan, tetesan-tetesan darah mulai jatuh di hidung dan mulutnya. Bahkan pelipisnya juga mengeluarkan keringat **darah**!

Kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya mulai berlari.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak kyungsoo memeluk sehun sembari menangis.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap kyungsoo dan mengelus tangan kyungsoo lemas. "Aku harus berjuang! Dia kesepian, dia terluka! Hyung bantu dia..." sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kembali "Tao, aku mencintaimu~ aku akan kemba...li..." lirihnya pelan

Dalam hitungan detik sehun tidak sadarkan diri. _Ia pingsan dalam keadaan tersenyum._

_"SEHUN!"_

_"Ireonna sehunnie!"_

_"panggilkan ambulance."_

_"Ya Tuhan darahnya terus keluar!"_

_"Ambilkan kotak p3k!"_

_"Ya! Cepat sedikit!"_

_"Sehunnie! Hiks"_

_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu ricuh._

_Yah.. dugaan para member akhirnya terjawab sudah. Semua member tau, semenjak tao pergi ke guangzhou kesehatan sehun terus menurun bahkan muka sehun selalu terlihat pucat._

**_Seberat ini kah pengorbanan cinta yang aku perjuangkan?_**

**_TBC_**

_Hua... akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam kurun satu hari.. hehe_

_Gmn gmn? Semakin gaje? Membingungkan? Aneh?_

_Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.. hehehe jadi saya tunggu reviewnya.. semakin banyak review semakin semangat buatnya.. yah walaupun yang review sedikit tetapi aku tetap update kilat._

_Terima kasih buat reader yang review, tuhan selalu memberkati kalian. Amin_

_Bagi yang jadi silent reader, yah aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kalian sadar dan mau menghormati karya orang. Kekeke~_

**_Happy birthday Huang zi tao, semoga moment huntao semakin banyak. Dan semoga kalian mempublish hubungan kalian *abaikan*. Semakin panjang umur, semoga sehun semakin tinggi (?), semakin di cintai sehun ataupun mencintai sehun (?), semoga menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk keluarga Oh (?). Semakin cantik, semakin sukses, semoga bisa masak, semoga bisa jadi seorang aktor yang terkenal, semoga cita-citaku terwujud (?) *abaikan*. Hailang zhen de ai ni :* zhu ni shengri kualie huang zi tao gege._**

**_Next chap :_**

_"Penyakit ...! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?"_

_"Apakah separah itu dok?"_

_"Gege harus ke korea sekarang! Sehun oppa butuh gege! kembalilah"_

_"Sehun.. dia koma!"_

_"Aku harus ke korea sekarang juga!"_

_"Sehunnie...! kenapa kau membohongiku!"_

_"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku! Mana janjimu hunnie?"_

_"Luhan hyung... Beibei!"_

_"Kau... aish.. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

_"Ya Oh sehun! Kau lihat, karenamu Tao jadi seperti ini! kau bilang kau akan berjuang demi hidupmu! Mana hun! kau tau luhan hyung terus memojokan tao... kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya. Bangunlah, jangan biarkan tao terus menangis seperti ini!"_

_"1:0. Hahaha kau kalah tao! kau akan mati di tanganku!"_

_"Kau pengecut! Tidak berguna! Kau tidak bisa menjaga tao! kau hanya bisa membuat tao menangis!"_


	4. What is Love?

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast : SuDo, ChenBaek, LuMin, ChanKai.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 4 : **"****What is Love?"**

.

**Preview :**

Tersenyum, sehun tersenyum senang. Ia patut bahagia saat membaca massage dari tao. sungguh ia harus berjuang demi hidupnya... namun kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali menyerang semua organ tubuhnya? Apakah Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Secara bersamaan, tetesan-tetesan darah mulai jatuh di hidung dan mulutnya. Bahkan pelipisnya juga mengeluarkan keringat **darah**!

Sehun mulai kehilangan kendali...

Sementara kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya mulai berlari.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak kyungsoo memeluk sehun sembari menangis.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap kyungsoo dan mengelus tangan kyungsoo lemas. "Aku harus berjuang! Dia kesepian, dia terluka! Hyung bantu dia..." sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kembali "Tao, aku mencintaimu~ aku akan kemba...li..." lirihnya pelan

Dalam hitungan detik sehun tidak sadarkan diri. _Ia pingsan dalam keadaan tersenyum._

_"__SEHUN!"_

_"__Ireonna sehunnie!"_

_"__panggilkan ambulance."_

_"__Ya Tuhan darahnya terus keluar!"_

_"__Ambilkan kotak p3k!"_

_"__Ya! Cepat sedikit!"_

_"__Sehunnie! Hiks"_

_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu ricuh._

_Yah.. dugaan para member akhirnya terjawab sudah. Semua member tau, semenjak tao pergi ke guangzhou kesehatan sehun terus menurun bahkan muka sehun selalu terlihat pucat._

**_Seberat ini kah pengorbanan cinta yang aku perjuangkan?_**

_._

_~O~_

_._

Terlihat para member kini tengah mondar-mandir. Mereka sangat khawtir dengan keadaan sehun sekarang. Terlebih sehun harus di rawat di ruang ICCU. Bukan hanya itu, darahnya terus keluar melalui celah di pori-porinya.

_Cklek_

Seorang dokter kini tengah keluar dari ruangan di mana sehun berada. Dokter itu tersenyum miris menatap para member bergantian.

"Bagaimana keadaan sehun dok?" tanya baekhyun yang duduk di samping chen. Baekhyun berdiri menuju ke arah dokter tersebut, di susul oleh kyungsoo yang bergerak mengikuti baekhyun.

"dok.. eothokke? Hiks. Jawab aku dok.. jebal"

Sang dokter menepuk pundak baekhyun, ia tersenyum ke arah baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun sendiri mematung dan menghentikan aktifitas menangisnya. "jangan hanya menangis.. tetapi berdoalah.." setelah berkata seperti itu, dokter tersebut berjalan ke arah kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang baekhyun.

"kyungsoo-ah ayo ikut denganku!" ucap dokter itu dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia sudah paham betul kelakuan dokter ini. Sepertinya dokter ini sangat membencinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti sang dokter sementara di tempat tadi terlihat jelas suho nampak marah-marah. _Ini sungguh tidak adil, kenapa kyungsoo? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku leader di sini!_

_"__Hey dokter aku leadernya! Seharusnya kau mengajakku!" teriak suho frustasi._

_Para member hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_'__aku harus mengikutinya' batin suho_

_'__katakan saja kau cemburu!' batin lay memutar bola matanya_

_'__kenapa dokter itu tau nama kyungsoo hyung?' batin kai menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan sang dokter._

_'__ahh.. dokter itu tampan dan manly sekali. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta!' batin baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan mematung tidak jelas._

_~O~_

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang duduk manis di dalam ruang dokter. Yah, saat ini kyungsoo sedang berhadapan dengan seorang dokter specialist darah. Dokter itu bernama Jason, dokter yang memiliki 2 sifat itu memang cukup terkenal di korea. Terlebih dokter itu memiliki senyuman dan poker face yang mematikan.

"bagaimana keadaan sehun, jason hyung"

Jason masih berdiri sembari mencari sebuah catatan semacam jurnal tentang kesehatan. Ia tetap diam tanpa menoleh ke arah kyungsoo.

"Hya JASON hyung!"

Jason tersenyum kecil ke arah kyungsoo. Ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi hitam yang bisa berputar. "keadaan sehun semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang di derita sehun membuat urat nadi sehun mengalami penyempitan. Oleh karena itu darah-darah terus keluar melalui pori-pori ataupun celah yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo menyiritkan dahinya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti. "jadi maksudmu penyakit sehun mengalami komplikasi yang akan merambah ke penyakit yang berikutnya... sungguh aku tidak mengerti hyung."

"bukan mengalami komplikasi kyung-ah.. hanya saja penyakit Hematidrosis atau keringat darah ini terjadi karena si penderita mengalami tekanan batin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk faham,

"sehun tertekan karena penyakit leukemia ini, hingga membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang parah bisa saja membuat nadi mengalami penyempitan. Dan dari situlah darah-darah terus menetes melalui celah di pori-porinya."

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung?

"sehun harus menjalani terapi secara berkala. Bukan hanya itu, nanti aku akan mencari obat tradisional tionghoa yang sering di pakai oleh para ahli kanker darah di amerika. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir, saat ini sehun sudah sadar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk faham, ia mulai berdiri namun saat ia hendak pergi.. tangan kanannya di pegang erat oleh jason. "kyungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?" ucap jason.

DUAK

Suara pukulan terdengar jelas di luar pintu. Kyungsoo dan jason sangat kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka menatap pintu itu. Jason menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kyungsoo.

"aku mencintaimu kyung-ahh! Bukankah sejak kecil kita selalu bersama? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" lirih sang dokter.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pengangan itu, ia tersenyum ke arah jason. "aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku menyayangimu karena kau kakak yang selalu menjagaku dan sehun!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya jason kembali mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Apakah kau mencintai seseorang kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sejak awal bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku hyung!"

"apakah itu Kai?"

_'__Dari mana dia tau nama kai?__Bukankah yang ia tau Cuma aku tao dan sehun?__' __batin kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menatap jason bingung.

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan fansmu! Mengenai hubunganmu dengan kai!" ucapnya lagi.

DUAK DUAK

Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar, bahkan lebih keras di bandingkan dengan suara pukulan tadi.

Suara itu membuat kyungsoo terdiam hingga beberapa menit.

"Kau salah hyung! Orang yang aku cintai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, dia bersikap dewasa dan sangat bertanggung jawab."

"bukankah kai juga kekasihmu?"

"ne, aku memiliki kekasih... begitupun dirinya. Aku tau aku sangat bodoh, tetapi aku mohon mengertilah posisiku sekarang!"

Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

~O~

_Flashback –suho side-_

_Setelah melihat kepergian kyungsoo dan sang dokter. Suho mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah di mana kyungsoo dan dokter pergi._

_Suho tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan para member._

_"__Hy suho hyung kau mau kemana aku ikut!" teriak baekhyun_

_"__ada apa ini?" tanya chanyeol yang baru datang bersama luhan._

_Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya suho dan baekhyun sampai di depan ruangan sang dokter._

_Saat baekhyun hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara mengharuskan baekhyun untuk menghentikan pergerakaan tangannya._

**_"_****_Hya JASON hyung!"_**_teriakan itu terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan jason._

_Baekhyun menatap suho, lagi-lagi kedua tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu._

_"__kita dengarkan saja" ucap suho bijak._

**_"_****_keadaan sehun semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang di derita sehun membuat urat nadi sehun mengalami penyempitan. Oleh karena itu darah-darah terus keluar melalui pori-pori ataupun celah yang lainnya."_**

_"__Penyakit leukemia? Bagaimana ini?" tanya baekhyun ke arah suho._

_Suho menerjapkan kedua matanya sekali, yah itu adalah salah satu tanda untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk diam._

**_"_****_jadi maksudmu penyakit sehun mengalami komplikasi yang akan merambah ke penyakit berikutnya... sungguh aku tidak mengerti hyung."_**

**_"_****_bukan mengalami komplikasi kyung-ah.. hanya saja penyakit _****_Hematidrosis_********_atau keringat darah ini terjadi karena si penderita mengalami tekanan batin."_**

_"__Keringat Darah! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata penyakit sehun doub..."_

_"__Berhentilah berbidara dan dengarkan! Mengerti!"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk, ia takut jika suho sudah berkata seperti ini._

**_"_****_sehun tertekan karena penyakit leukemia ini, hingga membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang parah bisa saja membuat nadi mengalami penyempitan. Dan dari situlah darah-darah terus menetes melalui celah di pori-porinya."_**

**_"_****_lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung? _**

**_"_****_sehun harus menjalani terapi secara berkala. Bukan hanya itu, nanti aku akan mencari obat tradisional tionghoa yang sering di pakai oleh para ahli kanker darah di amerika. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir, saat ini sehun sudah sadar."_**

_Baekhyun menyenggol tangan suho, "hyung, sepertinya Dyo akan keluar"_

_Suho mengangguk, namun saat ia hendak pergi sebuah suara kembali terdengar._

**_ "_****_kyungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?" _**

_Suho terdiam, begitupun baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai melihat paras suho yang nampak terbakar cemburu._

_Duak_

_Suho memukul pintu ruangan dokter. Sungguh, emosinya sudah memuncak._

_Baekhyun mulai menelan salivanya, ia takut jika ia jadi bahan tonjokan suho selanjutnya._

**_"_****_aku mencintaimu kyung-ahh! Bukankah sejak kecil kita selalu bersama? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" lirih sang dokter._**

_Suho kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya,_

**_ "_****_aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku menyayangimu karena kau kakak yang selalu menjagaku dan sehun!"_**

**_ "_****_Apakah kau mencintai seseorang kyung?"_**

**_ "_****_sejak awal bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku hyung!"_**

**_"_****_apakah itu Kai?"_**

**_ "_****_aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan fansmu! Mengenai hubunganmu dengan kai!"_**

**_DUAK DUAK_**

_Suho kembali memukul pintu itu keras, bukan hanya pintu tetapi tembok juga sebagai sasaran atas kemurkaannya. Setelah memukul pintu dan tembok, akhirnya suho meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempat__. 'sungguh tak dapat di percaya!' batinnya_

_Jelas saja baekhyun tidak percaya, tembok yang suho pukul barusan mengalami retakan dan terlihat bekas darah._

_"__Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka jika suho sangat kuat." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat darah yang terceceran di dinding dan lantai._

_Baekhyun kembali memasang telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan kyungsoo dan doker tampan itu. _

**_ "_****_Kau salah hyung! Orang yang aku cintai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, dia bersikap dewasa dan sangat bertanggung jawab."_**

**_"_****_bukankah kai juga kekasihmu?"_**

**_"_****_ne, aku memiliki kekasih... begitupun dirinya. Aku tau aku sangat bodoh, tetapi aku mohon mengertilah posisiku sekarang!"_**

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya jika suho dan kyungsoo saling mencintai. "__dewasa? Bertanggung jawab? Hiks __kenapa kalian tidak saling jujur saja?" __ucap__baekhyun__sembari menitihkan air matanya karena terharu._

Cklek

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung?"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, ia menangis di pelukan itu "kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kyungsoo-ahh?"

Kyungso membulatkan kedua matanya, "kau mendengarnya? Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"tentu saja. Hiks! Kenapa kalian saling menyakiti diri sendiri!" ucap baekhyun, baekhyun terus memeluk kyungsoo, "kau beruntung orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu!"

"apa maksudmu hyung!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia memutar tubuh kyungsoo menghadap ke arah dinding "kau lihat ini... ini semua ulah suho hyung! Dia envy mendengarkan percakapan kalian."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia memengang dinding yang di penuhi banyak darah.

"kau mencintai suho hyung kan? Asal kau tau kyungsoo! Suho sangat mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo mulai menangis, "suho hyung hiks" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan baekhyun, ia mengikuti tetesan darah yang menempel di lantai.

"Hiks Suho hyung.. hiks mianhae jebal!" ucapnya saat di perjalanan.

_Cinta memang tidak bisa di tebak ataupun di pahami.._

_Cinta hanya bisa di rasakan oleh hati!_

_Mengalir bagaikan air dan terbang bebas bagai seekor elang.._

_Butuh pengorbanan untuk mencapai sebuah titik kebahagiaan!_

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk leher suho. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yah.. saat ini suho sedang duduk manis di taman belakang rumah sakit, ia menangis dalam diam... merasakan sakit di hati dan tangan kanannya. Hatinya semakin teriris saat seorang namja yang ia kenal memeluk lehernya, namja itu menangis hingga tetesan air matanya itu membasahi pundak kanan suho.

"Suho hyung.. hiks mianhae!"

Suho tetap terdiam, ia masih memandang ke depan. "apakah mencintaiku sesakit ini?"

Masih di posisi yang sama, kyungsoo mengelus pipi kanan suho –menggunakan tangan kiri kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur jika kau mencintaiku hyung? kenapa kita harus berpura-pura seperti ini?"

Ia melepaskan kegiatannya barusan, berjalan ke arah suho dan duduk di sampingnya. "hyung!"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan suho. Mengelus tangan itu lembut dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "aku akan mengobati luka di tangan ataupun di..." ucap kyungsoo mematung. Kedua tangannya kembali bergerak ke dada suho "sini... di hatimu!"

_Apakah kita bisa menulis lembaran cerita baru hyung?_

_Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Lay hyung?_

_Sepertinya akan ada lagi orang yang terluka karena cinta!_

_Ya Tuhan... aku sangat berdosa._

.

~O~

.

-chenbaek side-

Semenjak kepergian suho dan baekhyun –yang tidak kunjung kembali. Chen mulai khawatir, ia segera mencari baekhyun. Yah... walaupun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dan bahkan sering berkelahi (adu mulut), tetapi chen sangat memperdulikan baekhyun –secara diam. Dan kalian tau? Chen selalu ada di belakang baekhyun, selalu membantu baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan ataupun yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil chen saat melihat baekhyun sedang menangis. Baekhyun duduk di lorong samping ruang dokter. Memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Sesekali Kedua bola mata chen melirik darah yang tercecer di lantai dan tembok. Lalu ia kembali menatap baekhyun.

"ada apa hyung?"

Chen memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun, meletakan kepala baekhyun di dadanya. "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

"yeollie! Hiks!"

**DEG**

Kenapa di saat seperti ini baekhyun masih sempat menyebut nama **CHANYEOL**? Taukah kau? Hati chen teriris mendengarnya!

_Hentikan! Jangan sebut namanya di depanku!_

_Aku tau, aku bodoh karena mencintai orang yang memiliki kekasih!_

_Tetapi tolong lihatlah hatiku yang terus menangis saat kau menyebut namanya!_

"Baekhyun.. katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun masih di posisi awal, hanya saja tubuhnya di peluk oleh chen. "Aku mencintai Chanyeol, chen-ah!"

Chen mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun. Memberikan ketenangan dan menyalurkan kehangatan. "bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya, ia memeluk tubuh chen. "itu hanya sandiwara chen!"

Chen mengusap punggung baekhyun "apa maksudmu hyung?"

"sebelum debut, chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya ke kai! Hanya saja kai menolak karena ia tidak mau menjadi seorang uke.. ia terus beranggapan bahwa chanyeol tidak pantas menjadi seorang seme..."

"Jadi..."

Baekhyun tersenyum di pelukan chen. "sebab itu chanyeol menyuruhku untuk pura-pura! Dan sekali lagi, ini semua untuk kai! Chanyeol ingin membuktikan ke kai bahwa ia mampu menjadi seorang seme!"

Chen terdiam, namun kedua tangannya masih mengelus punggung baekhyun.

"aku harus bagaimana chenchen?"

Chen terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "mencintai itu butuh pengorbanan! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang instan hyung! semua butuh perjuangan, kerja keras dan pengorbanan... kau pernah mendengar kisah cintaku bukan? Kisah cinta sepasang saingan yang memperebutkan posisi. Kami saling bertengar dan beradu mulut hingga akhirnya sebuah rasa cinta hadir di hatiku. yah.. hanya di hatiku."

Chen terdiam, ia semakin memperkuat pelukannya "aku mencintainya, namun sayang... dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun aku selalu ada di belakangnya, setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan aku selalu memantaunya. aku mencintainya sampai kapanpun!"

Baekhyun menatap chen yang sedang memeluknya. _'aku tidak menyangka jika chen begitu hangat! Dan entah kenapa, saat di dekatnya hatiku terasa senang, sedih, hangat, sakit dan sesak. Aku merasa seperti melalukan kesalahan fatal terhadap chen! Tuhan apa yang terjadi?'_

.

~O~

.

-Lumin side-

"Makan dulu luge!"

Xiumin, namja cantik berpipi chubby itu menyentuh tangan kanan namja yang ada di hadapanya. Xiumin sungguh sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai seperti ini. yah yah... hanya orang yang peka, yang tau bahwa xiumin itu mencintai luhan bukan chen!

Chen dan xiumin itu dekat hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Dan yah... xiumin tau jika chen itu menyukai baekhyun. Mungkin kedekatan itulah yang membuat semua orang berfikir jika chen dan xiumin memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Aku tidak nafsu xiu!"

Xiumin menghela nafas, kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil sendok yang ada di piring luhan.

"buka mulutmu..."

Luhan membuka mulutnya, merasakan betapa perdulinya xiumin terhadapnya. "xiu, kenapa mereka belum kembali? Sebenarnya sehun itu sakit apa?"

Sekali lagi xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan luhan. Dan jujur saja ia juga tidak tau tentang semuanya.. yang ia tau adalah perasaan rindu sehun untuk tao.

Tunggu? Xiumin tau tentang perasaan sehun ke tao? ahh... tentu saja ia tidak mengetahuinya, biarku perjelas.

_Semenjak tao dan kris ke guangzhou keadaan sehun semakin memburuk. Bukan hanya itu sehun sering kali kepergok melihat foto tao (dengan dirinya) di galery ponselnya. So, mungkin dari situlah semua member minus –tao, kris, kyungsoo &amp; luhan- menganggap bahwa sehun sangat merindukan tao._

"xiuxiu, bukankah itu chen dan baekhyun? Kenapa mereka berpelukuan? Lihatlah mata baekhyun juga sembab." Ucap luhan sembari menunjuk chenbaek yang berjalan ke arah kantin.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah berlakang. Juga tersenyum senang, melihat adik kesayangannya bisa memeluk tubuh baekhyun. _'akhirnya keinginanmu tercapai!"_

"Baekkie chennie!" ucap xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chen, namun bukan chen namanya jika pelukan itu lepas dengan mudah.

"chen, lepaskan. Aku tidak ingin xiumin hyung marah!"

Chen diam, ia semakin memperkuat pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah xiumin dan luhan.

"kalian disini? Siapa yang menjaga sehun?" tanya chen, berjalan ke arah luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"ada chanyeol dan kai!" ucap xiumin sembari menepuk bangku di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sembari menatap chen yang ada di hadapannya.

Chen tersenyum hangat, "duduklah dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia duduk di samping xiumin. Jujur ia takut jika xiumin marah karena yah.. problem tadi –ketika chen memeluknya.

"kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya xiumin mengelus surai rambut baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Dan... lagi-lagi baekhyun menatap chen yang ada di depannya.

"kelilipan!" ucap chen singkat. Chen segera bangun dan ke arah tempat pemesanan makanan.

.

~O~

.

-ChanKai side-

Setelah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya sehun kembali untuk istirahat. Ia di pindahkan di ruangan Vvip karena keadaannya sudah cukup membaik. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia harus banyak istirahat agar ia cepat pulih.

Saat sehun tidur kembali, hawa di dalam ruangan VVIP sunyi, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara televisilah yang mendominasi suara di ruangan itu.

"ukhuk ukhuk!" entah di sengaja atau tidak kai tidak tau menau. Ia terus menatap televisi tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol yang sedang batuk.

"Ukhuk ukhuk" lagi-lagi suara batuk chanyeol itu terdengar bahkan lebih keras dan berdahak daripada suara batuk yang pertama.

Takut jika sehun bangun, akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan keluar ke arah balkon di ruangan itu. ia kembali batuk untuk beberapa kali hingga membuat kai juga ikut keluar menyusul chanyeol.

"Gwenchenayo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk lagi.

Kai mendekati chanyeol, meletakan salah satu tangannya di pundak chanyeol "hyung!"

Chanyeol mengebaskan tangan kai yang ada di pundaknya "sejak kapan kau perduli tentangku?"

Kai terdiam. _Semenjak kejadian itu (saat kai menolak chanyeol) kai jarang sekali berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa chanyeol. Dan sbab itulah chanyeol juga menjauhi kai._

"ayolah hyung! jangan seperti ini terus! Bukankah kita satu?"

Chanyeol mendesis, ia menatap kai sinis. _Seharusnya yang mengatakan ini CHANYEOL bukan KAI! _"Bukankah kau yang memulainya KIM JONGIN? Bukankah kau yang menjauhiku!"

Kai terdiam, _ia memang yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini ke chanyeol._

"Maafkan aku hyung!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu balkon (penghubung kamar rumah sakit). "semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"

Sungguh, ia (kai) tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka hanya karena seorang park chanyeol, ia bisa menangis seperti saat ini.

**_Grep_**

Kai memeluk tubuh chanyeol, ia sakit mendengar ucapan chanyeol tentang sebuah perasaan dan hati yang tersakiti. "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."

**_"_****_Hey Baekhyun!"_**

Tubuh kai terasa sangat dingin sekarang, kedua matanya membulat dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. ia berlarian kecil, membuka pintu balkon dengan cepat. _Sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun marah dengannya._

_TBC_

_Hua... mianhae! Di chapter ini Huntao tidak ada.. tetapi akan aku pastikan di chap selanjutnya mereka di pertemukan._

_Berhubung saya tidak tega melihat kris dan luhan menjanda (?) jadi author akan menjodohkan mereka dengan couple yang ada di exo showtime. Sebenarnya sih author ingin menjodohkan kris dengan chanyeol, tetapi berhubung situasi tidak memungkinkan makanya author menggantinya dengan chankai dan krislay. Tak apa kan?_

_Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal saya. Big Thanks for reader yang sudah mereview. jujur saya bingung cara membalas review kalian._

_Kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk kelangsungan FF ini (?) -asalkan jangan mengkritik Member EXO terutama HunTao dan ChenBaek._

_Author mau buat FF oneshort tapi bingung siapa yang akan jadi castnya... antara huntao, taohun atau chenbaek ya?_


	5. I'm on your side

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast : SuDo, ChenBaek, LuMin, ChanKai.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 4 : **"I'm on your side"**

.

**Preview :**

"Ukhuk ukhuk" lagi-lagi suara batuk chanyeol itu terdengar bahkan lebih keras dan berdahak daripada suara batuk yang pertama.

Takut jika sehun bangun, akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan keluar ke arah balkon di ruangan itu. ia kembali batuk untuk beberapa kali hingga membuat kai juga ikut keluar menyusul chanyeol.

"Gwenchenayo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk lagi.

Kai mendekati chanyeol, meletakan salah satu tangannya di pundak chanyeol "hyung!"

Chanyeol mengebaskan tangan kai yang ada di pundaknya "sejak kapan kau perduli tentangku?"

Kai terdiam. _Semenjak kejadian itu (saat kai menolak chanyeol) kai jarang sekali berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa chanyeol. Dan sbab itulah chanyeol juga menjauhi kai._

"ayolah hyung! jangan seperti ini terus! Bukankah kita satu?"

Chanyeol mendesis, ia menatap kai sinis. _Seharusnya yang mengatakan ini CHANYEOL bukan KAI! _"Bukankah kau yang memulainya KIM JONGIN? Bukankah kau yang menjauhiku!"

Kai terdiam, _ia memang yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini ke chanyeol._

"Maafkan aku hyung!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu balkon (penghubung kamar rumah sakit). "semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"

Sungguh, ia (kai) tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka hanya karena seorang park chanyeol, ia bisa menangis seperti saat ini.

**_Grep_**

Kai memeluk tubuh chanyeol, ia sakit mendengar ucapan chanyeol tentang sebuah perasaan dan hati yang tersakiti. "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."

**_"Hey Baekhyun!"_**

Tubuh kai terasa sangat dingin sekarang, kedua matanya membulat dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. ia berlarian kecil, membuka pintu balkon dengan cepat. _Sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun marah dengannya._

.

~O~

.

-_chenbaek &amp; lumin_/_flashback_-

_Chen terus menatap baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat menyukai paras cantik itu, sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik bagi chen. Namun Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas frustasinya saat lumin menatap dirinya dan baekhyun bergantian. Ia merilik lumin dan berkata "Waeyo?" suara cuek + dingin itu berhasil membuat nyali kedua hyungnya itu menciut._

_Lumin menggeleng kompak, Walaupun lumin menggeleng namun hati mereka terus bertanya-tanya._

**_'chen menyukai baekhyun? Ahh aku jadi, merasa kasihan melihat xiuxiu, seandainya aku masih lajang.. astaga aku berbicara apa sih!'_**_batin luhan sembari memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangannya._

**_'jongdae-ya! Kau terlalu pasif! Lihatlah baekhyun tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu!'_**_batin xiumin, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan –yang sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia tertawa ketika melihat luhan menatap chen sambil menggeleng-geleng._

_Merasa di tertawakan, luhan menaikkan alis kirinya. Ia menatap xiumin penuh arti "waeyo xiu? Ada yang lucu?"_

_Xiumin menggeleng, ia menatap baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat luhan dan chen melotot tidak suka._

_"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari pundak baebekku! Atau.. ups" chen menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan, menyadari kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia juga tidak menyadari kedua pipi baekhyun yang berubah menjadi tomat merah... dan lihatlah mukanya seperti bebek panggang madu. __**Astaga Merah merata!**_

_Setelah ia berhasil membuat kedua namja itu salah tingkah, xiumin kembali tertawa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka. namun tertawa xiumin terhenti karena pertanyaan luhan._

_"Kalian berpacaran?" catus luhan tanpa berfikir panjang._

_Chen dan baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan!_

_Xiumin kembali memperlihatkan smirk andalannya, "Dalam proses pendekatan mungkin..." jawab xiumin enteng. Chen melotot __**jangan bongkar rahasiaku**_

_Luhan menaikan alisnya, meneguk air minumnya sebelum kembali bertanya "bukankah baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih chanyeol? Aku pikir chen dan kau telah berpacaran secara diam!" ucap luhan tegas._

_Kenapa kau tidak peka terhadap cinta, lu!_

_Kau lihat cinta chen hanya untuk baekhyun!_

_Dan apakah kau tak melihat perasaan hangat yang hanya aku berikan untukmu!_

"Aku menyukai seseorang begitu juga dengan jongdae. Lagi pula aku sudah menganggap jongdae sebagai adikku sendiri. Bukan begitu dae-ya?" xiumin berdiri, menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

Jongdae mengangguk sekilas "Hm...!" ucapnya singkat sembari berdiri, berjalan menyamai xiubaek dan meninggalkan luhan sendirian.

Luhan menatap kepergian mereka, ia masih bingung "jangan-jangan chen menyukai baekhyun? Terus gimana nasip chanyeol? Ya tuhan, kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaan itu?"

Tanpa berfikir lagi, luhan berdiri dan berjalan menyamai langkah chenbaekxiu.

.

~O~

.

-guangzhou-

Seorang namja cantik tengah memegang kepalanya, ia menatap ke selilingnya penuh heran. Kedua bola matanya terhenti ketika melihat jam dinding berwarna biru dengan gambar galaxy. Di sana, jam menunjukan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit.

"kau pingsan lama sekali gege!" ucap anak kecil bertubuh gembul yang sedang menonton televisi –di samping ranjang. "kau tau? Aku dan kris gege menunggumu semalaman. Kau tau ge? kau memecahkan rekor pingsan terlama di china hehehe" candanya

Namja yang bernama zitao tetap diam, ia kembali memengang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia kembali mengingat semuanya, mengingat tentang sehun khususnya. "sehun, aku harus menghubunginya."

Meimei, gadis kecil bertubuh gembul itu berjalan ke arah tao, ia memberikan ponsel tao yang ada di meja –samping rajang. "hubungi member lain, jangan hubungi sehun oppa."

Tao mengangguk, namun saat hendak menekan dial telepon ia berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap adik kris sejenak. "di mana kris ge?"

"mama menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarku sejak fajar tadi."

Tao kembali mengangguk. Kemudian kedua tangannya memencet dial 6.

"yeoboseyo... xiumin hyung!"

**"ah.. tao.. ada apa? Bagaimana kabarmu di guangzhou?"**

"hyung... bagaimana kabar sehun? Sehun baikkan? Katakan jika sehun tidak di rumah sakit!"

**"da-dari mana kau tau tao?"**

"katakan saja hyung!"

**"semalam sehun menalami koma hingga 5 jam lamanya namun sejak jamn 6 tadi sehun sudah sadar. Tao, coba kau hubungi sehun saja. aku yakin dia akan mengangkat teleponmu.."**

"baiklah, terima kasih hyung atas infonya!"

**"ne, cheonma. Hm.. tao, kapan kau akan pula..."**

**_"Hye baekhyun... ada apa?" –luhan_**

**_"Byun baek! Berhentilah jangan membuat dirimu semakin rapuh!" –chen_**

**_"jongdae-ya! Apa yang terjadi? –luhan_**

**_"jangan perdulikan aku!" –baekhyun_**

**_"aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis byun!" –chen_**

"hyung apa yang terjadi kenapa begitu ricuh?"

**"molla tao! tiba-tiba baekhyun menangis dan chen mengejarnya."**

"ohh arra hyung! bye!"

"ne, bye!"

PIIP

Ia memutuskan percakapan telefon dan kembali menatap adik kris iba. "ada apa dengan mereka ya mei?"

Meimei memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menggunakan indra ke enamnya "namja itu cemburu, melihat orang yang ia suka di peluk oleh namja lainnya."

Tao menaikkan alisnya, ia bingung "maksudmu?"

"gege akan mengetahuinya jika waktunya tiba... dan hmm Sebaginya gege segera menukarkan tiket pesawat sekarang juga."

"tetapi aku harus menghubungi sehun terlebih dahulu."

Meimei menggeleng, "tidak, gege harus menukarkan tiket pesawat baru setelah itu gege boleh menghubungi sehun oppa! Lagi pula sehun oppa perlu istirahat agar kondisinya bisa pulih dan stabil."

Tao mengangguk, meimei benar. Seharusnya tao tidak menggangguk waktu sehun untuk saat ini

.

~O~

.

-seoul- -09:30-

Empat namja tampan dan cantik berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan VVIP. Dua namja yang berjalan paling belakang menghentikan langkahnya, karena ponsel namja berpipi chubby berbunyi dengan keras.

"siapa xiu?" tanya luhan.

Chenbaek yang ada di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya, mereka menatap xiumin.

"tao meneleponku!"

Luhan menepuk bahu xiumin "angkat saja, dan kalian berdua masuk dulu.. nanti kami akan menyusul kalian."

Chenbaek mengangguk, mereka membukak knop pintu. Dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa ada suara.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sehun sementara chen berjalan lesu menuju sofa. "dimana chanyeol dan kai?" tanya baekhyun.

Chen mengangkat bahu tak perduli, dan mengambil remot televisi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang sehun, ia menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang sehun.

**_"maafkan aku hyung!"_**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, _'bukankah itu suara kai?' _baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat. _Ia sungguh terkejut_

**_"semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"_**

**C.H.A.N.Y.E.O.L ! ! !** itu suara chanyeol, tidak salah lagi.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat bayangan kai yang tengah memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. Walaupun itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena gordennya menutupi kaca, tetapi tetap saja bayangan mereka terlihat.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya sakit, kedua matanya mulai berjari, ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan ia tidak perduli tatapan dari chen.**_ "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."_**

Chen menoleh ke arah balkon, dan yang benar saja ia melihat kai tengah memeluk chanyeol dari belakang "Hye Baekhyun!" teriak chen dan berusaha lari mengejar baekhyun.

Chen membating pintu kamar itu, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan apapun, yang ia perdulikan adalah perasaan baekhyun "Byun baek! Berhentilah jangan membuat dirimu semakin rapuh!"

Luhan dan xiumin yang masih di luar pintu tengah kebingungan dengan kedua adiknya itu "jongdae-ya! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya luhan yang masih menatap baekhyun yang berlari.

Baekhyun masih berlari, ia semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya hancur! "jangan perdulikan aku!"

Chen terus berlari, ia menarik tangan baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya "aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis byun!"

"apa perdulimu hiks! Kau bahkan tak pernah mengerti perasaanku saat ini dae!" ia masih mengeluarkan isaknya.

"kau adalah segalanya bagiku, mana mungkin aku tidak memperdulikanmu byun! Aku selalu mengerti perasaanmu maka dari itu tak akan aku biarkan kau menangis lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan chen "biarkan aku menyendiri dae! Jangan dekati aku dulu!" lirihnya

Jongdae melepaskan genggamannya, ia menatap baekhyun piluh.

.

~O~

.

-sudo side-

Sinar matahari mulai tampak terang, bahkan bukan hanya terang tetapi sinar matahari mulai menyengat dan menyayat kulit putih suho dan kyungsoo. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya mereka duduk di taman rumah sakit. mereka saling diam merasakan sakit di hati mereka.

"hyung, apakah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau diam tanpa menjawab ucapanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang ada di pundak suho, ia menatap suho sedih. "aku mulai berfikir kau tidak mau memaafkanku dan berniat untuk membenciku!"

Kyungsoo berdiri, ia tersenyum kecut "Jika itu yang kau mau, maka aku hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya!"

Grep

Suho memegang tangan kiri kyungsoo. Ia menariknya lembut, menyuruh kyungsoo untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. "tetaplah di sini temani aku. jangan membuat hatiku semakin sakit karna kepergianmu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh suho. Kemudian menarik tangan kiri suho dengan penuh semangat. "kita akan mengobati luka ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita akan bersama selamanya. Bahkan aku tidak perduli lagi, lay hyung akan menganggapku namja seperti apa!"

Suho senang mendengar ucapan itu, ia tau nada kyungsoo yang bergetar setiap mengatakan nama lay "lay akan senang jika kau terus bersamaku!"

Kyungsoo menatap suho bingung, _apa maksud ucapannya?_ "mana mungkin seorang namja senang apabila melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain." ucap kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"dia adalah namja yang kuat dan selalu mengerti perasaanku! Dia bukan kekasihku, hanya saja..."

"hanya saja perusahaan yang menyuruh kami untuk melakukan hubungan ini" ucap seseorang yang kyungsoo yakini adalah suara milik L.A.Y

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat lay ada di hadapannya saat ini. "l-lay hyung!"

"SM menyuruh aku, suho, xiumin hyung dan chen untuk berpacaran agar perusahaan bisa mendapat keuntungan dari couple exo. Namun xiumin dan chen menolak hingga membuat aku dan suho harus terlibat pacar kontrak selama 2 tahun ini. kontrak akan putus jika aku ataupun suho sudah memiliki kekasih." Papar lay sembari menepuk pundak kyungsoo.

"chukkae atas hubungan baru kalian. Aku akan selalu membantu dan mendukung hubungan kalian. Dan mengenai kai, aku akan mencoba membujuknya."

Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepada-NYA, karena jika tanpa bantuan-NYA mungkin kisah cinta mereka tidak ada titik terangnya

.

~O~

.

-guangzhou-

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah menahan emosinya, ia sangat frustasi melihat seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"maaf tuan, tidak ada tiket yang kosong hari ini. dan mengenai jadwal penundaan kami hanya bisa memberi kalian jadwal pengunduran hari."

"kenapa di tunda terus sih jiejie! Kami harus segera ke korea sekarang juga! ada masalah penting yang harus di selesaikan." Ucap tao dengan nada _mencoba sabar_

"sekali lagi kami mohon maaf tuan-tuan."

Tao dan kris kembali menyingkir namun saat hendak memutar tubuhnya tao sangat terkejut saat seorang yeoja tengah menatapnya. "tuan, apakah anda ingin ke korea hari ini?" tanya yeoja itu.

"shi, weishenme ne?"

"begini, saya masih ingin berlibur di china. Tetapi tiket saya sudah habis pada hari ini jam 9 malam. Maukah anda menukarnya dengan tiket saya? Jika saya menukar di loket, saya jamin uang saya akan di potong 40% dari pembelian awal."

"itu tiket penerbangan dari guangzhou ke incheon?" tanya kris.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, ia tertunduk lesu saat melihat 2 tiket Vvip yang kris pegang. "tetapi tiket saya di kelas ekonomi dan hanya satu tiket saja. Ahh aku pikir anda tidak ingin menukar tik..."

"baiklah, aku bersedia menukar tiketku." Ucap tao cepat. Kris melotot, kris takut jika tao mual nantinya.

"benarkah tuan? Ya tuhan anda sangat baik. jadi aku harus membayar berapa untuk membeli tiket anda?"

"itu untukmu saja."

Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh tao senang, sesungguhnya yeoja itu tidak tau siapa itu tao karena yah yeoja itu adalah yeoja nerd yang hanya mengenal para ilmuwan dan jenis-jenis buku. "Xiexie ni!"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar tao ke bandara untuk menukar tiket, kris kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar tamu. Ia membiarkan tao untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat tao pingsan seperti semalam. Sejujurnya ia terluka saat tao mengigau nama sehun di dalam mimpi tao semalam. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia memakluminya karena yah.. sehun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit mungkin sbab itulah tao juga ikut pingsan dan sakit.

Saat ini tao sedang bingung, ia bimbang dengan perdebatan antara hati dan otaknya yang menyuruh tao untuk melakukan tindakan yang berbeda. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi sehun tetapi otaknya terus membisik agar ia tidak boleh mengganggu waktu sehun yang sedang istirahat.

_Klik_

Ponsel tao bergetar dan berbunyi sekali. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirim pesan singkat.

.

_From : My Love_

_Sayang, apakah kau merindukanku? Ahh aku merindukanmu, sangat!_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Tentu saja hunnie, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu!_

_Kau tau? Aku cemas saat mengetahui kabar tentangmu!_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Kabar? Kabar apa? O.o_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Jangan pura-pura hunnie! Aku tau semuanya._

_._

_From : My Love_

_Member yang memberi tahunya?_

_._

Tao tidak membalas pertanyaan sehun yang terakhir, ia tidak mungkin membalasnya karena yah... itu memang tak seharusnya di katakan.

[ Oh too muchneoya your love igeon overdose

Oh too muchneoya your love igeon overdose ]

Tao membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut saat melihat panggilan video call di ponselnya. Ia sungguh takut kali ini. ia takut jika sehun marah ataupun ia akan menangis karena melihat kondisi sehun.

"yeobose~"

"katakan siapa yang memberi tahumu" enatah ini sehun tau tidak, tao tidak tahu, yang jelas suara itu suara milik sehun dan wajah yang terpampang itu adalh paras tampan sehun.

Sehun tengah marah saat ini, entah kenapa emosinya terlihat. **"tao jawab pertanyaanku!"**

"hiks.. hiks" isak tao mulai keluar, ia mulai menangis saat sehun membentaknya.

Sehun merasa bersalah saat ini "sayang, maafkan aku. bukan maksudku..."

Di layar sehun terus mengusap-usap layarnya _bertanda bahwa ia sedang menghapus air mata tao_ "ulljima baby. mianhaeyo!"

"hiks kenapa hunnie bersikap seperti ini? hunnie membenci tao? hiks! Iyakan?"

"ani, mana mungkin aku membencimu sayang!"

"lalu kenapa tadi membentakku?"

"aku hanya terbawa emosi. maafkan aku."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tao mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tau aku merindukanmu hunnie!"

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat tangan kananya, menekuk jari kelingking dan jari manisya "aku jauh lebih merindukanmu sayang. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Tao harus acting, ia harus memberi sehun kejutan sebelum kepulangannya "seminggu lagi hunnie. Gara-gara badai 4 hari yang lalu, semua jadwal di tunda dan di gantikan 2 hari berikutnya."

Sehun, tersenyum kecut. Sungguh ia kecewa dan sedih mendengarnya. "kenapa lama sekali sayang? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat!"

"ne, aku juga hunnie.."

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk sesaat. "hunnie, kau harus banyak istirahat agar kau cepat pulih."

"apakah itu tandanya kau menyuruhku untuk mematikan telepon eum?"

Tao menggeleng, "ani ani... bukan maksudku tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

Sehun tersenyum jahil dan kemudian menyentil ponselnya. "hahaha kau tampak lucu jika berpose seperti itu. baiklah nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu. Sampai jumpa sayang! Niga joha!"

"paipai hunnie~"

PIIP

Tao tersenyum, ia senang jika sehun sudah sadar dan bisa meneleponnya seperti saat ini.

"hunnie, tunggu aku nanti malam.. huaa... aku tidak sabar pulang ke korea.. hunnie, aku sungguh merindukanmu! Saranghae hunnie" ucap tao senang.

Di luar kamar kris, tampak seorang sedang menguping pembicaraan sehun dan tao. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan tao bersikap seperti ini terus menerus.

"CIH! Busuk!"

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga... maafkan author yah jika bagian chenbaek dan huntaonya kurang memuaskan karena yah feel author hilang seketika karena problem **Baekyeon**.

author drop gara" si baek punya pacar di tambah lagi katanya luhan, xiumin dan chen juga ngedate sama cewek.. ya tuhan... aku bisa mati karena sakit hati.. #lebedah -_-

okeh sekian cuap-cuap kali ini...

oh ya siapa orang yang menguping itu?

a. Kris

b. Beibei

c. Mama kris

d. Meimei

e. Tantenya Baekhyun #apaan coba (?) -_-" #otakguekonsletparah

**Big Thanks to :**

**Aulchan12** : Thanks bgt uda review. Jangan prnah bosen untuk baca ff abal dan gaje milik saya. Hehehe. Let's be friend~

**HoMin 'EL** : ne, aku juga suka ChanKai (chanyeol slalu bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika di dekat kai dan kai seperti anak gadis yang bersikap malu-malu ke yeollie. Mereka sangat lucu).

Jinja? Jadi yang ukenya kris? OMG O.o #terjunpayung.

Ntr aku buat part Huntao (pastinya), ChenBaek dan Chankai lebih banyak soalnya 3 couple tsb adl coup fav q #gak nanya. Thanks uda review ne chingu~ let's be friend

**Barbie Panda **: Thanks banget yang chingu. Hehehe mian, Jadwal kuliahku padat banget, lagian tugasku juga numpuk apalagi aku ikut kegiatan yang menyita waktu.

Hua.. jinja? Hehehe me too~ Huntao is my life~ nanti selesai UTS, author akan buat FF Horror HunTao, ChenBaek, ChanKai, SuDo, Lumin, KrAy (yang dulu pernah aku publish di ffn 2013 lalu). Sebelumnya, thanks uda review... let's be friend~

**meCa** : ne, gpp chingu. Salken jga. Thanks banget ya, FF ini keren karena berkat review kalian.. hehehe #penyemangathidup(?)

okeh okeh.. aku akan perbanyak Lumin Momentnya, akukan juga lumin shipper (not xiuhan). The seems~ aku juga ga bisa bayangin Tao jadi semenya –melihat tingkahnya yang seperti hellokittie (?) thanks udah review... let's be friend.

**Chikari **: Mian... kalau author uda libur, author pasti akan update kilat terus (selagi ga ada halangan). Bagiku couple EXO gak ada yang official (karena yah.. setauku pihak SM ga pernah mempublish hubungan mereka terang-terangan #otakkuerror). Couple di sini tergantung pada kedekatan mereka di stage, backstage, fancam, reallity show, etc. Sebelumnya terima kasih banget ya chingu, udah mau nungguin ff gajeku ini. let's be friend~

**Genieaaa** : Makasih juga atas pujiannya, tetapi semua ini berkat kalian juga yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview FF gaje saya. Aku yakin Jika tanpa review dari kalian, pasti karya saya gak akan bisa seperti ini. kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku, jadi aku mohon jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Sebelumnya, Thanks sudah review, let's be friend.

**Thanks to** Devimalik, Guest (5), my huntao, th-kt, eyiichan, zi-ar, Hunnie nyeknyek, Della, goo panda chan (y), puthri shantri, Krispandataozi, Babyxia, xing mae30, xxchancimit, oktao...

Thanks udah review~ jangan pernah bosen membaca karya gajeku ini hehehe #nyengirbarengbaebekdipojokan. Jangan lupa review lagi, karena 1 review sangat berarti untukku. Let's be friend~


	6. Wo Xiang Ni

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast : HunTao, ChenBaek, ChanKai, SuDo, LuMin, Lay, Beibei.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 6 : **"Wo Xiang Ni!"**

**.**

**Preview :**

Sehun tersenyum jahil dan kemudian menyentil ponselnya. "hahaha kau tampak lucu jika berpose seperti itu. baiklah nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu. Sampai jumpa sayang! Niga joha!"

"paipai hunnie~"

PIIP

Tao tersenyum, ia senang jika sehun sudah sadar dan bisa meneleponnya seperti saat ini.

"hunnie, tunggu aku nanti malam.. huaa... aku tidak sabar pulang ke korea.. hunnie, aku sungguh merindukanmu! Saranghae hunnie" ucap tao senang.

Di luar kamar kris, tampak seorang sedang menguping pembicaraan sehun dan tao. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan tao bersikap seperti ini terus menerus.

"CIH! Busuk!"

Beibei, yeoja cantik itu rupanya telah menguping pembicaraan Setao couple.

Ia menyiritkan kedua alisnya, mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. "lihat saja, aku akan bogkar semua rahasiamu pada semua orang!" bisiknya lalu pergi menuju ke lantai dasar.

.

~O~

.

-Seoul-

Semenjak kejadian tadi –sewaktu baekhyun mempergoki kai dan chanyeol yang ada di balkon, kai merasa tidak enak dengan baekhyun. Ia harus meminta maaf walaupun letak kesalahan bukan hanya padanya.

Kai terus mondar-mandir di depan ruangan sehun. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, sementara dua namja yang bernama chanyeol dan chen sibuk dengan aktifitas dan pikirannya masing-masing.

Saat mengingat kejadian tadi, chen terus menerus menghela nafasnya, sungguh ia ingin menonjok muka chanyeol –yang sudah berani membuat baekhyun menangis.

"kau bodoh atau apa sih park! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini kepada baekhyun. Kau tau? Dia rela korbankan kebahagiannya demi kebahagianmu! Tapi mana balasanmu? Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis" Ucap chen sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol menatap chen tidak suka "apa? Apa yang kau tau tentang baekhyun? Kau tak tau apapun tentang dirinya jongdae! Kau tidak mengerti semua permasalahan kami! Kau tak boleh ikut campur! Ini bukan urusanmu"

Chen mencibir, "aku lebih mengenalnya dibanding dirimu!" berdiri, berjalan selangkah kemudian berhenti menatap chanyeol kembali "Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah lagi menjadikan baekhyun jadi umpanmu untuk mendapatkan orang yang kau incar!" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang terbengong dan kai yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian chen.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka, kenapa chen bisa tau? Ini sungguh mustahil.

Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa chen bisa mngetahui rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan... kemungkinan pertama chen menyukai baekhyun, sebab itulah chen mengetahui semua rahasia baekhyun. Kemungkinan kedua baekhyun membongkarnya karena dia sedang patah hati...

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak mungkin, baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya." Ia menatap kai yang masih berdiri, menarik tangan kai, mendudukkan kai di sampingnya. "maafkan aku, karena aku... kau juga kena imbasya." Chanyeol menuntun kepala kai untuk bersandar di pundaknya. "seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Maafkan aku kai."

Kai masih terdiam, otaknya berfikir keras karena percakapan antara chanyeol dan chen tadi. Ia menggeleng lagi dan lagi. kemudian melirik chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya "hyung..."

Chanyeol memegang tangan kai, mengelusnya dalam diam "eum?"

"apakah benar yang di katakan chen hyung tentang hubunganmu dengan baekhyun hyung? apakah benar kau meminta baekhyun hyung untuk menjadi pacar bohonganmu... hanya untuk melabuhiku?"

Ia sungguh kaget, secepat itukah kai memproses apa yang di katakan chen barusan?

Secepat itukah kai sanggup menganalisa semua permasalahan yang selama ini chanyeol rahasiakan?

"jika itu benar apakah kau akan dan semakin membenciku kai?"

Kai menggeleng, ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik kemudian. "hyung.. kenapa kau melalukan ini semua? Kenapa kau meyakiti perasaan semua orang?"

Chanyeol masih memengang dan mengelus tangan kai, "bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaan semua orang kai. Sejujurnya aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi seme untukmu. Aku tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan serumit ini."

Sungguh, kai tidak menyangka jika cinta chanyeol begitu tulus untuknya. "tetapi baekhyun terlanjur mencintaimu hyung. dan kau tau jika aku sudah milik kyungsoo hyung.." kai terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. "seadainya dulu kau berkata bahwa kau ingin berjuang demi cintamu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kai, ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang kai katakan "apakah itu tandanya kau mulai menerimaku kai?"

Kai mendelik, bukan itu maksud ucapannya. "ani, ani.. maksudku.."

"terimakasih kai... aku akan berjuang untuk hubungan kita. berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap chanyeol sembari memeluk tubuh kai dengan sangat erat.

"hya bodoh.. lepaskan.. aku tidak bisa bernafas, park bodoh!"

Chanyeol berdiri, ia berjalan meninggalkan kai "kau tidak usah khawatir, aku yang akan meminta maaf ke baekhyun dan kyungsoo tentang masalah ini."

Kai mendelik kembali, ia meremas rambutnya frustasi "TIDAK!" teriaknya.

Sementara yang ada di dalam ruangan sehun, mereka bertiga –luhan, xiumin, sehun- menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luhan dan Xiumin mengintip melalui jendela kamar vvip tersebut.

Mereka tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kai yang pasrah. Namun tawa mereka hanyut saat seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan sehun.

CKLEK

Sesosok namja cantik berdimple masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memberi kode. Namja yang bernama lengkap zhang yixing ini berjalan ke arah sehun dan mengambil obat yang ada di laci.

Ia bersikap tenang tanpa ekspresi saat luhan, xiumin dan sehun menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya lay dingin.

"apa kau melihat ekspresi kai tadi?" –xiumin

"bagaimana mukanya? Mengenaskan?" –sambung luhan

Sehun memengang tangan lay, mencegah tangan tersebut untuk tidak mengambil obat-obatan miliknya "hyung, tadi aku sudah minum obat. Hyung dari mana sih? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Lay meletakkan kembali obat itu kedalam laci. "maaf, tadi hyung ada urusan." Ia berdiri menempelkan punggungnya di tembok. Mengotak-atik ponsel yang saat ini ia pengang "kai sedang frustasi. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya cuek dan tidak perduli dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil minuman berkaleng yang ia beli tadi pagi. "cinta chanyeol bersemi kembali." Jawab luhan asal.

Lay menaikan alisnya, menatap luhan yang ada di depan kulkas. "maksudmu hyung?"

Xiumin berjalan kearah lay, menepuk pundak lay dan duduk di kursi tinggi yang kecil itu. "kai memberikan lampu hijau untuk chanyeol secara tidak langsung."

Luhan mengangguk, "aku jadi kasihan dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.. jika kai dan chanyeol jadi berpacaran aku yakin kyungbaek akan terlantar."

Xiumin mendelik, "hya lu, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Kali ini sehun setuju dengan xiumin.

Lay melotot tidak percaya, "maksudmu kai menerima cinta chanyeol secara tidak langsung?"

Xiumin dan sehun mengangguk.

"terus bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" sambung lay.

Luhan menggeleng, "walaupun hubungan chanbaek adalah settingan tetapi tetap saja baekhyun menangis. Aku pikir baekhyun meyukai chanyeol."

Lay sungguh tidak percaya, ini begitu rumit. _'Hubungan baekyeol adalah settingan, chanyeol menyukai kai dan kai sendiri mulai membuka hatinya untuk chanyeol. Disisih lain hubunganku dan suho juga perintah dari Ceo. Lagipula suho dan kyungsoo juga sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang tinggal baekhyun... aku harus membujuknya agar semua permasalahan terselesaikan.'_ Batinnya.

Lay berjalan ke arah pintu kamar vvip. Sepertinya ia menulikan indra pendengarnya, buktinya xiumin dan luhan terus meneriaki lay namun lay tidak mendengarnya.

Lay berjalan keluar dan menatap kai yang masih duduk pasrah di kursi depan kamar sehun. Ia menepuk pundak kai pelan "jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. aku akan bicara ke baekhyun." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kai dan berjalan lurus ke depan.

Lagi-lagi kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ya Tuhan apa salahku?"

.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\O/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

.

Lay, namja cantik berdimple itu terus berlari kecil di kooridor rumah sakit elite di korea. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari 2 sosok lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil handphonenya mengetik beberapa kata hingga menghubungkan kesebuah saluran telepon.

"hyung, kau di mana?"

_"aku sedang di depan pintu keluar. Kenapa lay?"_

"tunggu, aku akan kesana. Aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

Lay memutuskan sambungan telepon di antara mereka. ia berlari ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit. setelah tiba di tempat tersebut lay segera tersenyum sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"lay hyung, gwenchana?" tanya namja bermata bulat. namja itu terus menggandeng kekasih barunya –sungguh ia takut jika kekasihnya pergi darinya.

"ne, lay. Waeyo? Berita apa?" tanya sang kekasih yang bernama suho.

Lagi-lagi lay tersenyum cerah, saat lay hendak mengeluarkan argumentnya, sesosok namja datang dan menyela perkataan lay.

Sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian kaos, jaket dan celana jeans dan ohhh jangan lupa topi yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun "kalian semua ada di sini rupanya.." ucap namja itu menatap lay, kyungsoo dan suho secara bergantian.

Namja yang bernama chanyeol itu membulatkan matanya saat kyungsoo menggandeng tangan suho "kenapa kalian?" tanya chanyeol curiga. Suho dan kyungsoo melepaskan gandengan mereka masing-masing, bahkan keringat dingin mulai menetes melalui pori-pori kulit mereka.

"ini.. ini.. eum... kau salah paham." Gugup, kyungsoo. Sedangkan suho dengan tegas kembali menggandeng tangan kyungsoo –menggandengnya dengan penuh posesif.

"kalian?" tanya chanyeol menggantung. Chanyeol menatap lay yang ada di dekatnya, ia melihat lay yang memasang pokerface sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"membosankan!" ucap lay. Kedua tangan lay bergerak ke arah pundak suho dan chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak mereka pelan. "chanyeol, kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena pada dasarnya kyungsoo dan suho saling mencintai. Dan kau hyung, kau harus meminta chanyeol agar menjaga kai dengan baik. kau juga harus meminta maaf di depan kai bahwa kau menyukai kyungsoo." Lay melipat kedua tangannya. "tuhan telah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita. Dan hmm... sebaiknya kalian harus saling jujur dari awal... cobalah bercerita.."

Lay berlalu, ia meninggalkan ketiga namja itu di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit. seharusnya ia bergabung dan menjelaskan semuanya, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa ikut campur lebih jauh. Dan mengenai baekhyun, lay harus berbicara kepada baekhyun. Ia harus memberi semangat dan dukungan untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

Lay berlari, ia harus mencari chen terlebih dahulu. Siapa tau chen bisa membantu misinya kali ini. karna ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan chanyeol, kai, suho, kyungsoo, luhan, xiumin, sehun, kris ataupun tao. satu-satunya cara ialah meminta bantuan chen.

Lay kembali mengetik beberapa nomer hingga menghubungkannya dengan panggilan yang ia inginkan. "chen kau ada di mana?"

"taman!"

Ia mencibir saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari salah satu adiknya. Bahkan lay mendumel karena dengan mudahnya chen memutuskan panggilan di saat ia hendak bertanya kembali.

"dasar! Aish..."

Lay berlari menuju kearah taman samping kanan rumah sakit. ia kembali mencibir saat ia tak melihat batang hidung chen. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomer ponsel chen dan memanggilnya.

"waeyeo" jawab chen malas.

"kau di taman mana?"

"taman belakang!"

PIIP

"Aish.. di matikan lagi? AGRH..." ucap lay frustasi.

Lay kembali berlari kearah pintu keluar rumah sakit, ia tersenyum tipis saat ia tidak melihat chanyeol,kyungsoo dan suho. Ia kembali berlari kearah taman yang terdapat air mancur. Lay mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping namja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

"chen, bisakah kau membantuku?" ucap lay, chen mengangguk namun masih membaca sebuah buku kecil –yang selalu ia bawa. "begini, kyungsoo dan suho berpacaran sedangkan kai sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk chanyeol. Kau taukan bahwa baekhyun menyukai chanyeol. Dan eumm..." lay sungguh gugup, walaupun chen adalah adiknya tetapi ia sungguh tidak enak jika chen bersikap dingin seperti ini.

"kau memintaku untuk mengatakan semuanya? Kau ingin aku menyakiti perasaannya lagi? cih.. kalian hanya memikirkan perasaan kalian saja! kalian tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaannya! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata... aish lupakan.." ucap chen meninggikan volume suaranya. Ia menutup bukunya kasar dan berdiri sejenak.

Lay tersentak, ia menatap chen. Sungguh bukan itu yang ia maksud. Lay hanya ingin agar chen menghibur baekhyun. "dae, bukan itu maksudku!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban lay, ia berjalan meninggalkan lay. Berjalan kearah mobil sedang limo –medium size- putih miliknya. Menambah gas mobil dan melaju sangat kencang. Ia menekan tombol music dan memperbesar volume lagu.

Chen menangis, ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat baekhyun menangis dan terluka.

Tagh

Chen memukul keras stir mobilnya, ia sungguh frustasi jika mengingat kejadian di hari ini.. "Mianhae, byunbaek!"

~O~

Baekhyun tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di sungai han. ia menatap iba air yang mengalir di sungai tersebut. Walaupun waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:30 Pm tetapi tetap saja baekhyun masih terdiam sendiri sembari menatap air dengan tatapan hampa. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi dan lagi. ia sungguh tidak habis pikir kenapa tao terus mengotot meminta baekhyun untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Kenapa tidak meminta yang lain saja.. Padahal tao tau bahwa baekhyun belum memiliki mobil ataupun SIM. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, tao juga tau jika baekhyun selalu nebeng di mobil chanyeol. Apakah ini siasat tao agar baekhyun meminta chanyeol untuk menjemput tao? atau... aish... _molla_

Baekhyun terus menggeleng, dan entahlah kepulangan tao berhasil membuat baekhyun sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

"Byunbaek.. kau disini.." sesosok namja tampan berjalan menuju kearah baekhyun. Ia menjejalkan tangannya di masing-masing kantong celanan. Ia berjalan dengan gaya cool hingga membuat baekhyun sedikit terhipnotis karena gaya yang namja itu berikan.

Sesosok namja itu duduk di samping baekhyun, ia tersenyum ramah dan tunggu.. sepertinya ia melupakan kejadian tadi siang. "kau masih butuh waktu?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia masih menatap sesosok namja yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"jika aku mengganggumu, aku akan pergi.." ucap namja tampan itu. ia berdiri namun saat namja itu hendak melangkah, kedua tangan baekhyun menahan langkah namja itu.

_'kumohon jangan pergi!' _batin baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Ia menatap namja itu, ia takut sendirian. ia takut kesepian.. ia membutuhkan seseorang, untuk menghapus semua luka yang ada di hati "Chennie, kumohon tetaplah di sini." Mohon baekhyun kepada namja yang bernama chen.

Chen tersenyum senang, "ne." Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, membantu kepala baekhyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan udara di dekat sungai. "kau tidak pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng di pundak kokoh chen. "aku butuh tempat untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

Chen diam, ia mengerti perasaan baekhyun. Ia kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bantuan dari tao beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejujurnya, chen meminta bantuan tao untuk menanyakan keberadaan baekhyun dan ia juga meminta tao untuk mendesak baekhyun agar menjemput tao di bandara. Yah... Ini adalah bagian dari rencanannya...

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Sesosok namja yang bernamanya chen kini sedang mondar-mandir di depan dorm EXO. Namja itu sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya._

_Ia menepuk pelan kepalanya, mengakaui bahwa otaknya bekerja sangat pelan hari ini. "aku harap tao bisa membantuku" monolognya sembari menekan dial di ponselnya._

**_"yobose..."_**

_"tao, Apakah kau bersama kris hyung?"sela chen di kala tao hendak menyapa. Walaupun chen terlihat tidak sopan, tetapi inilah chen, ia tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bertele-tele._

**_"ne?" _**_bingung tao._

_"kau ada dimana? Kris hyung bersamamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi._

**_"oh.. aku sedang di bandara. Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang. Dan untuk kris hyung, baru saja ia kembali ke rumah keluarganya."_**

_"kalian akan pulang? Katanya kalian akan pulang be..."_

**_"hanya aku yang pulang. Oh ya kenapa chen hyung menghubungiku? Ada perlu apa? Dan kalau kau mau tau, pesawatku akan segera berangkat.. jadi cepatlah."_**

_"aku mau minta tolong, tolong hubungi baekhyun dan tolong tanyakan, dia ada di mana sekarang. Lalu.. kau menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu di bandara setelah kau tiba di korea."_

**_"memangnya kenapa?"_**

_"aku akan cerita setelah kau sampai di seoul."_

**_"oh arra!"_**

_PIIP_

_Chen mengangguk, ia patut bersyukur karena ada tao yang bisa di andalkan._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Mereka –chenbaek- masih terdiam, memejamkan kedua mata mereka sembari menghirup udara sungai dalam-dalam. "chennie" ucap baekhyun menghangatkan suasana.

Chen masih tediam, ia tidak menjawab sepatah kata sekalipun. Bahkan berdehem saja pun tidak.

"kau mendengarku, Dae?" ucap baekhyun lagi.

Chen membuka matanya, ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawabnya dengan suara lembut yang ia miliki "aku selalu mendengarmu byunbaek!"

Baekhyun juga ikut membuka matanya, ia senang dengan perlakuan chen yang begitu lembut kepadanya, **hanya kepadanya. **Baekhyun kembali duduk tegap, ia memandang paras tampan chen "bisakah kau membantuku?"

Chen mengangguk, "tentu saja."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan chen, entah apa yang ia lakukan ini. "bisakah kau membantuku untuk melupakan chanyeol? Dan kumohon tetaplah di sampingku."

Chen terdiam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"ini bukanlah pelarian, hanya saja aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk..."

"ssssttttt.." telunjuk chen berada di bibir baekhyun. Menghentikan semua ocehan yang baekhyun keluarkan. "tanpa kau meminta, aku tetap harus menghiburmu bukan? Bukankah dulu kita pernah berjanji untuk terus bersama di saat senang maupun sedih.. dan kau ingat janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan chen yang begitu tulus dan perhatian. "gomawo chennie.."

Chen mengangguk. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga chen kembali berkata "kajja kita pulang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucapnya sembari mengusap punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, berdiri kompak dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat parkir mobil. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan satu dengan yang lainnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang mereka berikan. Sungguh malam yang indah.

"chennie, bisakah kau membantuku." Tanya baekhyun lagi.

Chen mengangguk, "tentu."

"bisakah kau membantuku menjemput tao di bandara malam ini?"

Lagi, lagi chen mengangguk. Ya, memang inilah yang ia rencanakan. "tetapi malam ini aku harus menjaga sehun di rumah sakit. memangnya tao pulang jam berapa?"

"jam 9 malam."

...

~O~

...

_"Chenbaek..."_

_"Aaaaa... Baekhyun..."_

_"Huaaa... Chen Oppa!"_

_"Chenbaek moment..."_

_"mau kemana mereka?"_

_"Kencan Kya~"_

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu ricuh di dalam incheon airport. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama mereka –chenbaek- mendengar teriakan EXO-L tetapi tetap saja mereka harus siap siaga menjaga diri –lagipula saat ini mereka tidak menggunakan pengawal.

"Kya Tao!" teriak seorang fans yang mengetahui bahwa tao berjalan kearah chenbaek.

Sesosok fan baekhyun tersenyum remeh, kemudian menatap chen tidak suka "Cih betulkan chenbaek tidak berbuat hal yang aneh.. lihat saja, mereka kesini hanya menjemput Kristao saja.. dan aku yakin baekhyun tidak akan menghianati chanyeol" ucap salah satu fans mereka dengan bangga.

Sedangkan fan chen yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia hanya mendelik dan menatap yeoja itu tidak suka. Walaupun dia –fans chen- adalah fanboy, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima ucapan tersebut.

**Brugh**

Namja itu menabrak baekhyun dengan sengaja. Ia kembali menoleh dan meminta maaf kepada baekhyun dan chen. Ia tersenyum sesaat saat melihat chen membantu baekhyun yang terjatuh.

.

_Baekhyun mengaduh sakit karena seseorang namja menyenggol tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh tidak elite. Bahkan tanpa baekhyun sadari ia jatuh dalam keadaan memengang tangan chen dengan sangat erat._

_Chen membungkuk, "kau baik?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri di bantu oleh chen dan juga namja –chen fan- tampan itu._

_"Maafkan aku. maafkan aku. kau baik? apakah sakit?"_

_Chen tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh baekhyun hingga berada di pelukkannya. "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjaganya." Chen kembali menatap baekhyun yang ada di pelukkannya. "dan sekarang dia akan aman di pelukkanku."_

_Namja itu tersenyum dan berkata terimakasih. Kemudian ia berlalu dan berdiri tepat di belakang yeoja –baekhyun fan- dan berbisik "bagaimana?" sementara yeoja yang ada di depannya mendumel kesal kerena melihat chenbaek moment._

.

...

~O~

...

Saat ini ketiga member exo –chenbaektao- nampak diam. Chen yang fokus menyetir mobil, baekhyun yang sibuk memandang kaca jendela sedangkan tao yang ada di belakang nampak tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Ia terkekeh beberapa kali saat melihat puluhan sms dari kekasihnya... ahh tidak lebih tepatnya dari selingkuhannya.

_SMS 1 : Chagi, kau tidak merindukanku eoh?_

_SMS 2 : Chagi, balas!_

_SMS 3 : Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam! ARRA?_

_SMS 4 : Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

_SMS 5 : Kenapa nomermu tidak aktif?_

_SMS 6: Hey kau sedang apa!_

_SMS 7 : Jangan membuatku marah ya zitao! kau Harus di hukum!_

_SMS 8 : Sayang... aku merindukanmu sangat!_

_SMS 9 : Sayang... ayolah..._

_SMS 10 : Sayang..._

_SMS 11 : Kau ketahuan berselingkuh denganku?_

_SMS 12 : Jika ketahuan, aku pasti akan sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu seutuhnya._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_SMS 59 : Hey Panda! Kau membuatku gila!_

Tao menggeleng saat membaca pesan terakhir yang sehun kirim. "Hah.. dasar gak sabar huh!" monolognya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun menoleh, ia mentap tao bingung kemudian ia bertanya tanpa ada kecurigaan. "Siapa?"

Dengan polos dan semangat, tao menunjukan ekspresi gembirannya. "Sehun ups... Maksudnya Kris gege.. dia menanyakan aku sudah sampai apa belum."

PIIP PIIP

Dua sms masuk untuk yang terakhir kaliya. Ini adalah sms dari kris dan juga sehun.. "lagi-lagi dia sms.." ucap tao menggeleng senang, sungguh ia merindukan sehun.

_From Kris : Kau sudah sampai? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai. Aku mencintaimu._

_From Sehun : Heh panda nakal... kau harus ku hukum karna telah membuatku khawatir._

...

~O~

...

Kali ini tao sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia segera memberi kabar untuk kris dan setelah itu segera membalas pesan dari sehun.

_To : Sehunnie_

_Aku siap menerima hukumanmu kapanpun... kekeke~_

.

Cklek

Pintu kamar tao terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan membawa bantal dan gulingnya. "tao... bolehkan aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?" ucap namja itu ragu.

Tao mengangguk kemudian menggeser duduknya "kalian bertengkar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak!" ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tao.

"boleh, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu" ucap tao masih menatap ponselnya. Yah hari ini ia memang patut gembira, terbukti ia tersenyum terus menerus menatap ponselnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku ya?"

Tao menggeleng, ia menatap baekhyun dan meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya. "bukan bukan begitu.. aku ingin menemani sehun malam ini."

"kalau begitu, aku ikut kamu."

...

~O~

...

Cklek

"Annyeong Sehunnie!" teriak tao lantang saat hendak memasuki kamar rawat sehun.

Sedangkan sehun yang mendengar suara tao mulai membuka matanya dan terseyum cerah. "Chagi..." kedua tangan sehun melebar otomatis. Bagitu juga dengan tao yang berhambur di pelukan sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir tao dan melumatnya dengan semangat. Sungguh ia merindukan panda yang saat ini ada di dalam pelukkannya.

Tao melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap kekasihnya senang. "sehunnie, kau tau? Aku khawatir saat mendengar keadaanmu.."

Sehun mengangguk, diam sejenak dan kembali terseyum "kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku eoh?" ucap sehun memeluk tubuh tao, memberikan kecupan ringan di paras cantik tao.

"ini kejutan hunnie.." bibir tao mengkerucut sexy hingga membuat sehun menciumnya beberapa kali. " Hunnie di mana chen hyung?"

Sehun masih di posisinya, sampil terus mengecup bibir tao "dia ada di kamar mand~"

Cklek

Chen membelalakan kedua mataya, sungguh ia tidak habis fikir kenapa tao dan sehun... terlebih ada baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. "Baekhyun? Tao, Sehun apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya chen shock melihat sehun yang duduk dan sibuk mencium tao yang ada di pelukkannya ia juga terkejut ketika melihat baekhyun yang menatap Huntao bingung.

Sedangkan kedua namja Huntao saling menjauh dan menyadari kecerobohan mereka masing-masing. Tao menunduduk, sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun dan chen marah tentang ini semua.

Kedua mata baekhyun memerah "kalian berpacaran?" Baekhyun terduduk lemas, mendundukkan kepalanya menyadari ketidak pekaannya "Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

TBC

Hua... mian updatenya lama banget... soalnya author kehilangan feel...

Mungkin dalam waktu dekat author akan update FF horror dan juga _"gara-gara perjodohan". _Kalau ada banyak waktu author akan update FF chenbaek (+Huntao dan ChanKai)

Thanks ya buat readers setia dan yang baru baca.. kalau kalian ga review mungkin FF ini gak akan bisa sampai chapter 6.. dan mungkin FF ini end di chapter 12.

Untuk konflik Lay dan Kris akan di perlihatkan setelah masalah sudo dan chankai terselesaikan.. berhubung lay juga biasku jadinya konfliknya nanti ada kog :)


	7. Best Luck

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast :

*cast yang aku sebutin di atas, bertanda bahwa di chapter ini terdapat couple" yang aku tulis

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 7 : **"Best Luck!"**

**.**

**Preview :**

"Annyeong Sehunnie!" teriak tao lantang saat hendak memasuki kamar rawat sehun.

Sedangkan sehun yang mendengar suara tao mulai membuka matanya dan terseyum cerah. "Chagi..." kedua tangan sehun melebar otomatis. Bagitu juga dengan tao yang berhambur di pelukan sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir tao dan melumatnya dengan semangat. Sungguh ia merindukan panda yang saat ini ada di dalam pelukkannya.

Tao melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap kekasihnya senang. "sehunnie, kau tau? Aku khawatir saat mendengar keadaanmu.."

Sehun mengangguk, diam sejenak dan kembali terseyum "kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku eoh?" ucap sehun memeluk tubuh tao, memberikan kecupan ringan di paras cantik tao.

"ini kejutan hunnie.." bibir tao mengkerucut sexy hingga membuat sehun menciumnya beberapa kali. " Hunnie di mana chen hyung?"

Sehun masih di posisinya, sampil terus mengecup bibir tao "dia ada di kamar mand~"

Cklek

Chen membelalakan, sungguh ia tidak habis fikir kenapa tao dan sehun... terlebih ada baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. "Baekhyun? Tao, Sehun apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya chen shock melihat sehun yang duduk dan sibuk mencium tao yang ada di pelukkannya ia juga terkejut ketika melihat baekhyun yang menatap Huntao bingung.

Sedangkan kedua namja Huntao saling menjauh dan menyadari kecerobohan mereka masing-masing. Tao menunduduk, sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun dan chen marah tentang ini semua.

Kedua mata baekhyun memerah "kalian berpacaran?" Baekhyun terduduk lemas, mendundukkan kepalanya menyadari ketidakpekaannya terhadap kisah cinta huntao "Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Tao takut kali ini, ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia menangis..

Grep

Sehun menarik tubuh tao hingga membuat tao jatuh dalam pelukkannya. "bukankah kau juga membohongi kami hyung." ucap sehun sembari menghapus air mata kekasihnya.

Tao menatap sehun ia masih menangis, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh sehun.

"kalau kau mau tau..."ucap sehun menggantung, "kami telah berpacaran sebelum kami debut." Sambung sehun bangga, sedangkan tao menatap sehun tidak percaya. _Kenapa sehun mengatakannya?_

Baekhyun semakin rapuh, ia merasa orang yang paling bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap cinta huntao –yang begitu jelas.

Chen yang masih diam di sana mulai membantu baekhyun berdiri dan duduk di sebuah sofa. Ia menepuk bahu baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "kalian impas jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa di bohongi! Arra?" chen mencoba berada di pihak netral, walaupun ia sempat kecewa terhadap rahasia member exo tetapi ia harus tetap berfikir positif. "jadi mulai sekarang, kalian harus saling jujur dan bercerita"

Sehun dengan tegas mengangguk dan mulai bercerita "satu tahun sebelum member exo debut, kami sudah berpacaran hingga 11 bulan lamanya.. namun sejak debut, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sejak berpisah dan lebih tepatnya 5 bulan sesudah kami putus, tao berpacaran dengan kris hyung hingga membuatku sakit hati dan membalas dengan cara menyatakan cinta ke luhan hyung, yang nota bene sudah dekat denganku. Walaupun kami berdua sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi rasa rindu dan kecemburuan kami semakin memuncak. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku berkata jujur kepada tao bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan sejak itulah kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama." Ucap sehun panjang lebar dan hanya di balas anggukan santai dari chen.

Baekhyun masih shock di pelukkan chen "terus kenapa kalian tidak memutuskan kris hyung dan luhan hyung? dan kenapa kau menjadikan luhan hyung sebagai pelampiasanmu? Kau tau ini adalah kesalahan besar."

Sehun mengangguk, memang benar yang di kata baekhyun tentang pelampiasan adalah kesalahan besar namun, ini sudah terjadi. Dan apaboleh buat "ini sudah terjadi hyung, lagipula di saat itu aku terlanjut sangat cemburu hingga dengan terpaksa aku mencari seseorang untuk membalaskan kecemburuanku. Aku tau itu sangat salah..." Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba melonggarkan pelukkannya agar tao bisa duduk di atas ranjang dengan nyaman. "aku berfikir suatu saat nanti aku harus bercerita kepada mereka tentang fakta yang sebenarnya... okay, mungkin pada akhirnya, kris hyung akan memukulku dan luhan hyung aku memusuhiku, tetapi biar bagaimanapun aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama tao hyung tanpa ada suatu halangan. Yah... Setidaknya aku siap menerima hukuman dari mereka."

Chen tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka. Di balik sikap sehun yang manja, ternyata sehun memiliki sikap dewasa dan pemberani, bahkan rintangan besarpun sehun tak gentar. "baiklah, aku yakin itu sudah sangat jelas. Dan sekarang giliranmu byun!" ucap chen sembari mengacak rambut baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot, "Yak! Jongdae!"

Chen tersenyum kecil kemudian menghentikan usapan di kepalanya.

Baekhyun kembali serius, ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, "sebelum debut, chanyeol pernah menyukai kai namun kai selalu menolak chanyeol sampai beberapa kali. Hingga pada akhirnya chanyeol menyerah dan meminta bantuanku untuk membuat kai cemburu dan berfikir bahwa chanyeol bisa menjadi seorang seme... yah... –untuk kai."

"bukankah itu juga termasuk pelampiasan hyung?" taya tao,

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak tau, "entahlah aku juga berfikir begitu."

Chen menggeleng kemudian menatap paras cantik baekhyun "itu bukan pelampiasan byun. Yang di maksud pelampiasan di sini adalah ketika kalian berpacaran atas dasar keterpaksaan dan salah satu di antara mereka masih mengharapkan orang yang di sayangi. Sedangkan permasalahanmu adalah pacar kontrak yang sebelumnya sudah di sepakati bersama. Jadi kau tidak seharusnya marah ataupun menangis jika chanyeol berpacaran dengan kai."

Baekhyun mengangguk, chen benar, seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangis ataupun memarahi chanyeol tenteng ini semua. _'aku harus meminta maaf ke chanyeol dan kai'_

Kring Kring Kring

Ponsel jongdae berbunyi, berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Chen mengangkatnya dengan nada malas "yeobo-seo?"

**_"tumben kau mengucapkan salam"_**

"Hm!"

**_"Kekeke..." tawa namja itu hingga membuat baekhyun dan huntao mengkerutkan kening mereka, bingung._**

"Ada apa hyung?"

**_"Baekhyun dan Tao bersamamu?"_**

"ne, mereka bersamaku."

**_"oh syukurlah. Oh ya katakan ke tao untuk segera makan dan jangan lupa obat sehun di minumkan besok jam 7 pagi. Setelah setengah jam berikutnya, sehun harus segera ke ruang terapi untuk menjalankan terapi pertamanya. Dan satu lagi, pastikan baekhyun dan tao tidur dengan nyaman di sana. Arra?"_**

"nde nde.. arra!"

**_"okay, bye."_**

**_"ye!"_**

**_"aish dasar anak bebek!"_**

**_PIIP_**

Lay memutuskan panggilan sebelum jongdae membalasnya dg kata yang lebih menyakitkan. yah yah kata-kata jongdae memang selalu menusuk di hati.

"baiklah, mungkin percakapan kita tadi sudah cukup jelas... Dan kalian tadi dengarkan lay hyung menyuruhku untuk mengurus kalian semua kan? Jadi..."

...

~O~

...

Saat ini mereka –Chenbaek memasukki alam mimpinya. Baekhyun tidur di pelukan chen. Mereka berdua memilih tidur di kasur lipat yang memang telah di sediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. sedangkan tao menemani sehun sambil bercumbu dan melumat bibir satu dengan yang lainnya.

"ugghhh.. seh~ ah~ hunnie~" desah tao saat kedua tangan sehun mencubit nipple tao.

Sejujurnya, sehun ingin sekali memberi kissmark di bagian tubuh tao, tetapi untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Nafas tao terus terengah-engah begitu juga dengan sehun. Mereka melepaskan ciuman dan saling memandang paras mereka masing-masing.

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu lebih satu menit. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka waktu secepat itu.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di telinga tao, mengecup, menjilat dan bergumam sesuatu hingga membuat tubuh tao kembali menegang "aku ingin segera pulang ke apartement kita. Aku ingin segera menghukummu, babe." Gumam sehun.

Tao tersenyum, memang itu yang ia inginkan. Ia sungguh merindukan perlakuan lembut sehun. "aku juga." balas tao dengan suara sexy.

Sehun kembali mengecup telinga itu lagi dan kembali mencium bibir tao untuk beberapa detik tanpa melumatnya. "beb, kau maukan menemaniku terapi pertama?"

Tao mengangguk, "tentu saja hunnie."

"baguslah, ayo kita tidur." Ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala tao. "jalja."

Tao kembali mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukan sehun dan turun dari ranjang sempit sehun. "dui, wan an hunnie."

Saat tao hendak melangkah, tangan sehun menghentikan tao. "kau tidak ingin menemaniku tidur di sini?"

Tao kembali menatap sehun, "ranjang itu terlalu sempit untuk berdua." Ucap tao sembari melepaskan tangan sehun.

"Wo ai ni, baby!"

"aku juga hunnie!"

...

~O~

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Setidaknya, lay tidak kesiangan mengunjungi sehun. Dan setidaknya ia bisa membantu apa-pun yang di perlukan sehun.

"Baekkie... kau sendirian? di mana yang lain?"

Lay berjalan kearah baekhyun yang sedang merapikan kasur lipat. "perlu ku bantu?" ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia sudah selesai. Seharusnya lay datang lebih awal agar ia bisa menemani chen membeli makanan. _'aish kenapa aku ingin selalu ada di dekat chen? Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang kupikirkan' _baekhyun kembali menggeleng,tidak seharusnya baekhyun memikirkan hal ini. "tao menemani sehun terapi dan chen membeli makanan. kau datang sendirian hyung? di mana yang lain." setelah pekerjaan baekhyun selesai, ia segera duduk di sofa sambil memencet remote televisi.

"luhan hyung dan xiumin hyung pergi berbelanja, suho dan kyungsoo ke Sm building sedangkan chanyeol dan kai ada di dorm... eum Sepertinya kai sedang marah dengan chanyeol!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. ia memandang televisi dengan pandangan kosong, sepertinya ia memikirkan chanyeol dan juga kai. Ia membuang nafasnya, memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh bersalah karena telah membuat kai dan chanyeol kembali bertengkar. "tak seharusnya aku bertingkah seperti itu kemarin." Gumamnya pelan, namun lay masih sanggup mendengarnya.

Lay berdiri di depan baekhyun, ia menepuk pelan pundak baekhyun "kau tak bersalah baekkie.. aku mengerti perasaanmu.. setidaknya kau lebih beruntung di banding diriku." Lay berjalan ke arah balkon, ia membuka pintu balkon dan keluar menghirup udara bebas.

Baekhyun yang penasaran akan cerita lay segera mengikuti lay, setidaknya ia bisa mencontoh pengalaman lay agar ia bisa melupakan chanyeol dengan cepat. "kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku siap mendengar cerita cintamu hyung."

Lay mengangguk, tentu saja ia mau, setidakkan ada yang mau mengerti perasaan lay. "begini, aku mengagumi sesosok namja yang sangat bijak. Yah setidaknya dulu aku dan dia pernah dekat. Namun kedekatan kami berubah saat sesosok namja lainnya hadir, yah... kau bisa memanggilnya A. Namja A sangat polos hingga sebab itulah dia menyukai A. Walaupun pada kenyataannya A menyukai namja B, aku rasa namja B juga menyukai A. Tetapi entahlah sejak enam bulan kita debut, namja A malah berpacaran dengan dia..." lay menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "tetapi setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dan melihat seyumnya."

"Yah.. aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan." Sambung lay.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengerti maksud lay. "aku tidak menyangka nasib kita sama."

Lay tersenyum miris, "kau lebih beruntung bisa menjadi pacar walaupun itu setingan... sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melihatnya tapi dia tidak pernah bisa ku gapai." Lay memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu pula dengan baekhyun.

"setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus membohongi dan menyakiti perasaan. kau tau hyung, aku membiarkan diriku sendiri memasuki jalan yang salah hingga membuatku terjebak dalam kesedihan."

"tetapi kau masih beruntung karena ada orang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus... seperti chen... berbeda denganku..."

"suho hyung? bukankah suho hyung juga menyayangimu hyung? bukankah kalian berpacaran."

Lay membuka matanya, ia menatap gedung-gedung yang terpajang indah di depan sana. "kami berpacaran juga karena settingan dari perusahaan. Chen belum bercerita kepadamu tentang semuanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "belum"

"perusahaan meminta kepadaku, chen, suho dan xiumin hyung untuk berpacaran. Yah kau tau sendirikan apa maksud dari sajangnim.." baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan lay. "xiumin hyung dan chen memilih menolaknya. sedangkan aku dan suho setuju, karena tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Tetapi, masing-masing dari kita memiliki persyaratan tersendiri... aku memintanya agar selalu menuruti apa yang aku ucapkan sedangkan dia memintaku untuk mendekatkannya dengan Kyungsoo."

"Dia menyukai kyungsoo?"

"ya, dia menyukai kyungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya."

"apakah kai mengetahuinya?"

Lay mengangguk, "kemarin sore, kami membahas masalah ini. dan sebab itulah kai marah. Dan untuk saat ini sudo couple ke Sm untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang semuanya, agar masalah ini bisa di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

Lagi-lagi baekhyun mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"maafkan aku ya baekkie, bukannya aku menyakitimu.. tetapi seharusnya memang inilah yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin menyatukan cinta mereka yang sempat tertunda."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "ne, hyung gwanchana.. dan memang seharusnya aku tidak boleh marah ataupun menangis seperti kemarin." Baekhyun memandang langit seoul, "aku harus segera meminta maaf."

...

~O~

...

Saat ini tao dan sehun sedang bersantai di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar sehun. Tao duduk di kursi sedangkan sehun duduk di kursi roda, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang menabjubkan di taman rumah sakit ini.

Setelah menjalani terapi pertama, sehun dan tao memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengitari rumah sakit. hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman ini.

Mereka berdua dengan kompak menatap seorang namja berkepala botok yang sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan. Walaupun tangan kanan anak itu tidak bebas, namun anak kecil itu masih bisa bermain mobil-mobilan tanpa merasa terganggu. Anak kecil yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun ini duduk di taman sendirian.

Tao berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan meninggalkan sehun. "kau sendirian adik manis?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"di mana orang tuamu?"

Anak kecil itu menatap tao tanpa berbicara, ia meneteskan air matanya.

"hey kau menangis?" tenang tao mengeluarkan sebungkus permen. "ini untukmu."

Anak kecil itu diam, ia mengambil permen tao dengan malu-malu. "terimakasih ahjumma."

Tao melotot, "hey, aku namja." Sedangkan sehun tertawa kecil.

Sehun masih mentertawakan tao, "sudah ku bilang, kau itu cantik seperti yeoja. Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi. terima saja takdirmu"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap kekasihnya, ia bergumam kecil. "dasar." Tao kembali menatap anak kecil itu, "siapa namamu sayang?"

"hey, aku saja tidak pernah di panggil sayang! Kenapa anak kecil itu di panggil sayang dengan Cuma-Cuma. Aish ini tidak adil!" protes sehun

Tao menatap sehun jegah kemudian kembali menatap anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"namaku eumm..." anak kecil itu berfikir keras, entahlah kenapa sampai seperti itu.

"Xin Zhaolin.. dia bernama xin zhaolin." Ucap salah seorang dokter yang di yakini ialah jason.

"oh jason hyung.." ucap tao berdiri dan berhambur memeluk tubuh jason.

Sehun yang melihat adegan tersebut segera melotot tidak suka. "hey hey berhenti!"

"sudah lama tak bertemu..." ucap jason melepaskan pelukkannya "aku tidak menyangka jika hubungan kalian semakin lengket." Ucap jason.

Jason dan juga kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui rahasia percintaan Sehun dan juga tao, bahkan mereka sudah mengetahui sejak awal.

Tao tersenyum dan kembali duduk di samping anak kecil itu, sedangkan jason duduk di samping sehun. "anak kecil itu bernama xin zhaolin, keluarga mereka sudah tidak menganggap zhaolin sebagai anaknya hingga pada akhirnya zhaolin tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Walaupun keluarga mereka kaya raya, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau mengakui zhaolin sebagai anaknya."

Tao menatap anak itu kasihan, "kenapa begitu hyung? bukankah dia sangat tampan dan manis."

Jason menghela nafasnya, "zhaolin memiliki penyakit kanker otak. Maka sbab itulah keluarganya tidak mau mengakuinya dan membuangnya di rumah sakit ini dengan cara memberi uang senilai 2M ke pihak rumah sakit"

"bahkan dalam keadaan krisispun mereka tidak merasa kasihan dengan darah dagingnya sendiri. Sungguh kejam." Ucap tao penuh emosi.

"ne, begitulah... tetapi, atas izin dari tuhan kondisi zhaolin berangsur membaik, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan walaupun sebesar dua puluh persen. Yah aku harap dia bisa sembuh."

Tao meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, ia sungguh simpati dengan anak kecil itu.

"sehunnie, bolehkah aku merawatnya... aku ingin menjadikannya anak kita nanti."

_Hey tao, kau tidak mabukkan? Kau ingat, sehun juga memiliki penyakit kanker darah, dan kau masih ingat permasalahan yang akan kalian hadapi._

Sehun mengangguk, "baiklah. Jika kau menyukainya."

Jason tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada yang perduli terhadap zhaolin. "baiklah, akanku usahakan bahwa kalian berdua akan sembuh."

...

~O~

...

"Hya Xiuxiu tunggu!" teriak sesosok namja sambil berlari mengejar namja cantik yang ada di depannya. Setidaknya ia cukup hebat karena berlari dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang banyak.

"palli lu-ge! kau lelet!"

Ya namja yang berlari itu adalah luhan, ia berlari mengejar xiumin yang ada di depannya. "setidaknya kau berjalan di sampingku baozi!"

Xiumin terdiam, ia seperti tersihir oleh kata-kata yang luhan ucapkan. Paras xiumin mulai memerah, ia tersenyum sejenak "bukankah tadi aku menawar diri untuk membantumu lu? Tetapi kau bilang bahwa ini adalah tugas seorang lelaki.. dan huh secara tidak langsung kau membuatku bete."

Ya memang pada dasarnya xiumin ingin mengerjai luhan karena telah meremehkannya. Lagi-lagi xiumin memasang paras jengkelnya.

Luhan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping xiumin, ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan mencubit pipi kanan xiumin, gemas. "begitu saja kau marah." Luhan mengacak rambut xiumin, "daripada kau marah tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di restoran chinatown?"

Xiumin mencerah, ia membawa 2 kantong plastik belanjaan, "baiklah, let's go~" ucap xiumin semangat.

Bahkan luhan hanya mampu menggeleng melihat sikap xiumin yang begitu berubah. ia tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti xiumin ke arah mobil mereka. setidaknya ia tidak keberatan seperti tadi, walaupun pada kenyataannya luhan masih menjinjing 4 kantong plastik.

...~O~...

Setibanya di chinatown, luhan dan xiumin memasuki sebuah restoran china. Restoran china berbintang lima. Restoran yang memiliki bangunan kuno china namun sangat elegant, karena konon bangunan ini adalah bekas istana dubes china yang berada di korea pada zaman kerajaan byun. Entahlah luhan tidak tahu betul tentang sejarah restoran ini.

Mereka memasuki ruangan VIP restoran, mereka duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan saling diam.

Xiumin yang sibuk bermain ponsel. sedangkan,Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, ia menatap pelayan dan melambaikan tangannya. "zenme meiyou caidan?"

Sang pelayang membungkuk minta maaf "Duibuqi, xiansheng. Danshi _tempat ini sudah di pesan_"

Xiumin menatap luhan yang sedang kebingungan, "ada apa lu?"

Luhan menggeleng kemudian menatap sang pelayan lagi, "tidak ada tempat lain yang tersisa?"

"ada, tetapi hanya tersisa ruangan reg."

"baiklah, lebih baik pindah daripada tidak makan sama sekali."

Luhan berdiri, ia memberi kode agar xiumin mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan dan xiumin berjalan beriringan, ia melonggarkan tangannya agar tangan xiumin mengalung di lengannya. Ia menggandeng xiumin layangnya sepasang kekasih. Ia berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan fansnya yang terus memfoto dan berteriak histeris.

"duduklah di sana. Aku akan menjagamu dan duduk di sampingmu." Ucap luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk dan duduk di pojok dekat kaca sedangkan luhan duduk di sampingnya. "aku tidak menyangka jika fans mengikuti kita. Bahkan mereka sudah lebih dulu memesan tempat dan mengacaukan acara makan kita." Ucap luhan lagi.

"ya, ini sungguh kelewatan.." balas xiumin "aku jadi kasihan dengan orang tua mereka. aku yakin mereka mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membuntuti kita." Lanjut xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "baiklah, aku sudah jenah membicarakan mereka.. dan yah sebaiknya aku memesan huoguo untuk kita makan."

Setelah lumin makan dengan tenang, sesosok yeoja china yang duduk di belakangnya berbisik kepada yeoja korea. Mereka berbisik cukup keras, setidaknya hanya lumin dan kedua yeoja itu yang mendengarnya.

"ohhh.. ternyata luhan juga selingkuh dengan xiumin... pantas saja sehun selingkuh..." ucap yeoja berkebangsaan china itu. "dan kau tau Hyemi-ah.. chen juga memeluk tubuh baekhyun di bandara lho.."

"benarkah? Wah.. aku jadi kasihan dengan chanyeol yang di madu.."

Sejujurnya, kedua yeoja ini memang berniat untuk menyindir luhan dan xiumin. Karena pada dasarnya mereka ingin menghancurkan hubungan percintaan member EXO.

"Hey, bukankah anda... beibei?" teriak salah seorang fans lainnya sambil berjalan kearah meja beibei dan hyemi.

Beibei, yeoja berkebangsaan china itu menepuk dahinya, _'astaga dia menghancurkan semua rencanaku. Bagaimana jika luhan mencariku sebelum aku berhasil me... aish.. aku harus pasang strategi baru. Aku tidak boleh menyerah.'_

Beibei dan hyemi berdiri, ia mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja, ia berjalan melewati yeoja yang tadi menyapanya, "brengsek!" cicit beibei.

"awas saja, aku juga akan membalas kalian semua. CK! Camkan itu!" lanjut hyemi.

Xiumin menatap luhan yang sedang kebingungan, "ada apa lu?"

"kau mendengar percakapan mereka tadi?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "ne... bukankah itu kabar bagus jika baekhyun dan chen berpelukkan? Setidaknya chen bisa membuat baekhyun senang."

Apakah xiumin tidak mendengar ucapan pertama yang yeoja itu katakan? Atau xiumin tidak menyadarinya?

"kau tidak mendengar semua ucapan mereka?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "aku hanya mendengar tentang chen dan baekhyun. Memangnya ada apa lu?" tanya xiumin khawatir

Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum, "lupakan, lagipula itu tidak penting." Ucap luhan, membuat xiumin mereasa nyaman.

_'beibei.. beibei.. aku harus menemukanmu!'_

TBC

Yehet... Author update kilat... Author update kilat... monggo-monggo yang mau baca karya saya.. big thanks buat readers yang sudah review, Tuhan akan selalu memberkati anda semua. Sedangkan silent readers, semoga kalian sadar dan menghormati karya orang... Amin

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena di chap ini banyak sekali typo, alus kecepetan, jelek dan terlalu bertele-tele. Yah setidaknya aku sudah berusahan yang terbaik untuk kalian.. okeh cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya kali ini.. kisseu reader #kecupbasah sambil bagi video huntao yadongan (?) kekekeke~


	8. I'll be your strength

Title: **1314**  
Category: Molla (?)  
Author: 'AN'  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T

Warning : YAOI! HUNTAO, CHENBAEK, LUMIN, KRISLAY, SUDO, CHANKAI!  
Genre: Romance  
Publish: 18 juni 2015

* * *

**Chapter 8 : **I'll be your strength

* * *

**1314**

.

.

**HunTao – Sehun &amp; Tao**

.

.

**Chapter 8 : **I'll be your strength

.

.

**Preview :**

Beibei, yeoja berkebangsaan china itu menepuk dahinya, _'astaga dia menghancurkan semua rencanaku. Bagaimana jika luhan mencariku sebelum aku berhasil me... aish.. aku harus pasang strategi baru. Aku tidak boleh menyerah.'_

Beibei dan hyemi berdiri, ia mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja, ia berjalan melewati yeoja yang tadi menyapanya, "brengsek!" cicit beibei.

"awas saja, aku juga akan membalas kalian semua." lanjut hyemi.

Xiumin menatap luhan yang sedang kebingungan, "ada apa lu?"

"kau mendengar percakapan mereka tadi?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "ne... bukankah itu kabar bagus jika baekhyun dan chen berpelukkan? Setidaknya chen bisa membuat baekhyun senang."

Apakah xiumin tidak mendengar ucapan pertama yang yeoja itu katakan? Atau xiumin tidak menyadarinya?

"kau tidak mendengar semua ucapan mereka?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "aku hanya mendengar tentang chen dan baekhyun. Memangnya ada apa lu?" tanya xiumin khawatir

Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum, "lupakan, lagipula itu tidak penting." Ucap luhan, membuat xiumin mereasa nyaman.

_'beibei.. beibei.. aku harus menemukanmu!'_

~O~

Semenjak kejadian tadi –_sewaktu di restoran, _luhan terus termenung. Ia sangat penasaran siapa itu beibei? Kenapa beibei bisa bicara seperti itu? Dan siapakah selingkuhan sehun?

Luhan masih berfikir keras untuk itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, luhan segera mengambil handponenya dan mencari secuil informasi mengenai beibei. Yah teridaknya dia harus tau siapa beibei sebenarnya dan apa motif ia berbicara seperti itu tadi.

Luhan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, di sana ia hanya menemukan artis gu zheng beibei, beibei district dan ecommerce site.

Ia kebingungan sekarang, tangan kanannya mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yah sepertinya ia mulai pusing.

"beibei, siapa dia?"

Luhan kembali menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah, awalnya ia tidak sadar dengan adanya kejanggalan sebuah foto wanita di gambar google. Sebuah foto seorang wanita yang poninya terbelah. Wanita yang cukup cantik di mata luhan.

Ia membuka halaman di sebuh foto tersebut. Ia sangat terkejut kenapa di artikel itu terdapat nama kris? "KRIS X BEIBEI"

"hah? Kris?" luhan mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, apa hubungannya dengan kris?. ia kembali membaca artikel yang sebenarnya luhan tidak tau artinya. "aku tidak mengerti.. hummm.. artinya apa ya?" luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. " atau mungkin dia fan fanatiknya kris?"

Luhan membuka weibonya, ia menulis pesan untuk salah satu fansnya secara acak, ia harus bisa membongkar misteri ini.

_-Hii mimi, apakah kau mengenal beibei?-_

Luhan terus menunggu jawabannya, bahkan ia sampai tertidur pulas demi jawaban dari fansnnya itu.

~O~

"eomma"

Anak kecil itu terus mengigau di pangkuan tao. Ia tertidur dengan airmata basah. Sepertinya anak kecil ini benar-benar sedih.

Tao terus mengelus kepala botak anak itu, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat anak sekecil ini di telantarkan oleh orangtuanya.

Sehun melirik tao, ia juga merasakan apa yang kekasihnya rasakan. Ia sungguh sedih kali ini.

"sayang, jangan menangis. Air matamu akan membangunkan tidurnya." Ucap sehun meyakinkan tao untuk tidak menangis. Sehun tau kalau kekasihnya itu mudah terharu dan menangis.

Sebenarnya sehun meminta tao untuk tidak menangis karena sehun tidak bisa melihat tao menangis. Jika tao menangis, sehun akan merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih.

Seandainya sehun bisa berdiri, ia akan menolong zhaolin dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Maaf aku tidak berguna di matamu, aku tidak bisa membuatmu senang, aku terus membuatmu bersedih dan menangis."

Tao menatap sehun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa sehun berkata seperti itu. Kenapa sehun menyalahkan dirinya. Ini bukan kesalahannya. "hadirnya dirimu di sini sudah membuatku senang. Setiap detik aku selalu berdoa agar semua masalah ini selesai. Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu, memelukmu dan menjadikanmu milikku tanpa membaginya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu hun. Tak perduli apa yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Sehun senang mendengarnya, ia mengelus surai rambut tao, ia tidak menyangka jika cinta sejatinya adalah cinta pertamanya itu. "I LOVE YOU, Sayang."

~O~

Kai, terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat chanyeol saat ini. Ia sungguh muak melihat chanyeol yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kai, ayolah"

Kai sudah muak mendengar teriakan dan ketukan pintu. Ia tidak suka berisik. "berhentilah mengganguku hyung! Aku ingin tidur."

"setidaknya kau bilang. Ya Tuhan aku harus gimana lagi. Percayalah kai.. aku hanya mencintaimu."

Kai terdiam, ia masih di kasurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"kumohon percayalah.."

"aku butuh waktu hyung. Tolong pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Saat rasa chanyeol sudah pergi dari kamarnya, saat itu juga kai menangis. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti baekhyun, kyungsoo dan juga chanyeol. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja.

"aku harus bagaimana? Hiks" kai terus menangis.

Di sisih lain chanyeol terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar kai. Ia sakit melihat kai seperti ini. _'ini salahku, setidaknya aku tidak berpacaran dengan baekhyun. Jika waktu bisa berubah, aku akan menunggu kai. Aku ingin menunggunya sampai kai sadar bahwa cintakulah yang paling tulus untuknya.'_

~O~

Kyungsoo lemas kali ini, ia takut jika suho yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membawa kabar buruk untuk hubungan barunya itu. Yah, saat ini suho sedang di dalam ruang direktur, ia sedang mengkonfirmasi tentang hubungannya dengan kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo, tidak cukup berani berhadapan dengan direkturnya itu.

"soo, maafkan aku." Suho, berdiri di depan kyungsoo, ia tertunduk lesu.

"beliau tidak mengizinkannya?" tanya kyungsoo pasrah. Sungguh ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Suho menggeleng penuh keyakinan. Namun ia masih tetap tertunduk lesu.

"lalu kenapa hyung?"

Suho duduk di samping kyungsoo, menaruh kepalanya di pundak mungil kekasihnya itu. "maafkan aku, telah menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan kai."

Kyungsoo shock, ia memalingkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh terkejut. _Kenapa malah membahas kai?_

"sajjangnim setuju. Beliau malah terheran ketika aku menceritakan semuanya." Suho kembali bersuara. "soo, kenapa dulu kau tidak peka terhadap perasaanku? Kenapa kau menerima cinta kai? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk, ia terdiam sesaat. Kedua jemari telunjuknya saling berputar-putar. "Pada awalnya aku berfikir di dalam hatimu kamu memperdulikanku. Di dalam hatimu yang terdalam aku orang yang spesial. Dan aku berfikir jika kau mencintaiku..." kyungsoo terdiam lagi dan lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. " Jadi suatu hari nanti, aku percaya bahwa kau akan menyatakan cintamu. Tapi.. semua pikiran itu salah. Kau juga bersikap baik terhadap lay hyung, xiumin hyung dan semuanya."

Suho duduk tegap, ia melihat kyungsoo yang nampak sedih. Ia mengelus surai kelam kyungsoo.

"satiap hari aku selalu merasa iri terhadap lay hyung. Dia selalu mendapat perhatianmu, kau dan dia sangat dekat, bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku." Kyungsoo mendongak, ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat kejadian masa lalu. "suatu hari, saat kai mengakui cintanya, saat itu juga aku menerimanya. Aku menerima karena aku ingin melupakanmu. Aku juga ingin bahagia, tanpamu. Namun semua itu percuma, kaulah yang selalu ada di benakku." Ia menangis dalam diam.

Suho memeluk kyungsoo sangat erat, "maafkan aku soo. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Membuatku bahagia. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "ne."

~O~

Lay, namja cantik berdimple itu kini bersandar di pagar atap rumah sakit (balkon atap). Ia memandang ponselnya. Melihat sebuah foto dirinya, seorang namja dan tao. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat semua kejadian itu.

Kejadian, dimana dirinya berada di samping kiri orang yang ia cintai. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh sangat tinggi. _'aku terlalu berharap, mana mungkin orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, melihatku.. apa lagi memberikan cintanya untukku.'_

_From kris :Hii Lay, apakabar?_

Ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah massage dari kris. "DARI KRIS? Oh!" lay terbelalak kaget, tidak biasanya kris mengiriminya pesan.

_To kris : ada apa hyung? Tidak biasanya sms._

Lay sangat senang sekarang, walaupun ia senang, tapi ia tetap harus bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin jika kris curiga atau lebih parahnya lagi mengetahui isi hati lay.

_From kris : hehe.. aku mau tanya, apakah tao sudah sampai? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?_

Ia lemas sekarang, seharusnya ia sudah tau jika kris hanya akan perduli terhadap tao. Ia menyesal telah membalas sms kris.

_To kris : sudah hyung. Aku tidak tau._

Rasanya lay ingin sekali membanting ponselnya, ingin sekali ia terjun di atas gedung rumah sakit ini. Lay kesal, ia sungguh sebal "DASAR NAGA BODOH! aish AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAPAN KAU PEKA! Huh" lay berteriak lantang, ia meluapkan semua emosi sesaatnya.

_From kris :hum.. ya sudah._

Kris sungguh kejam, kenapa ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya?

Lay menonjok tiang pembatas itu, ia sangat kesal hari ini.

Drrrt

Ponselnya kembali bunyi, ingin sekali ia membanting ponselnya. namun ia berfikir kembali, mungkin ini sms dari suho atau member exo yang lainnya. Mungkin.

_From kris : Oh ya Lay, Aku merindukan semuanya terutama dirimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah. Makanlah walau sedikit, kau sangat kurus akhir-akhir ini._

Lay terbelalak tidak percaya, _'apakah aku bermimpi? Kris, dia perhatian terhadapku. Dia juga merindukanku? Ya Tuhan, jangan bangunkan mimpi indah ini' _lay sunguh sungguh senang, ia harus makan mulai saat ini. Ia tidak boleh lagi diet ataupun yang lainnya. Ia ingin tampak berisi di mata kris. Yah, semangatnya kembali berkobar. _'Lay, Semangat!'_

~O~

Baekhyun menguap beberapa kali, ia sangat ngantuk. Ia ingin sekali tidur, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur dan meninggalkan kamar (ruangan sehun) dalam keadaan sepi. Ia terus mengganti channel tv, dan tak lupa mengambil sebuah kopi di dalam lemari es.

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka setengah, sesosok namja bertubuh standar ini berjalan santai ke arah baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat baekhyun mencari posisi enak buat tidur.

"kau mengingatkanku pada kucing tao." Ucap namja itu tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap lelaki itu. "berhentilah mengejekku dae. Kau tau? Aku lebih lucu di banding kucing nakal itu." Ujarnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

Jongdae tersenyum dan duduk di samping baekhyun. "berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu byun."

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ini sangat imut?"Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. "bahkan chanyeol bil..." baekhyun diam sesaat, ia merasakan sakit saat menyebut nama chanyeol.

Chen tersenyum miris, ia mengacak rambut baekhyun. "iya byun, kau sangat-sangat imut. Sangat cantik. Hanya orang bodohlah yang tega menyia-nyiakanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, begitu juga dengan chen. Hawa di ruangan itu terasa canggung. Tak ada yang memutuskan untuk memulai berbicara.

Mereka masih terdiam, chen bermain game di ponselnya sedangkan baekhyun menatap chen secara diam-diam.

_'kenapa chen sangat perhatian kepadaku? Dia sungguh baik, bahkan dulu saat aku melupakannya dan sibuk bersama chanyeol. Dia terus menerus memperhatikanku, monolongku, dan tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah'_ batin baekhyun, ia kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia masih menatap chen dalam-dalam. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika dia telah memeluk jongdae sekarang. Yah, baekhyun memeluk jongdae dengan erat. Ia menghirup aroma memabukkan jongdae. Ia terisak dan menangis di bahu jongdae.

"byun?"

Chen terheran, tidak biasanya baekhyunbersikap manja seperti ini. "kau masih mengingat chanyeol?" jongdae meletakkan ponselnya di sofa sampingnya. "byunnie? Ada apa?"

"Dae, maafin aku. Aku sadar, bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Ku mohon tetaplah di sini, jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun masih menangis.

Chen terenyum, "tentu saja cantik. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?" chen berusaha untuk mengubah hawa canggung ini sebagai candaan. Lagipula, mana mungkin chen bisa meninggalkan baekhyun, membiarkan orang yang ia cintai menderita. "aku akan menjagamu sampai aku tak bisa lagi bernafas. Aku janji."

~O~

Kris nampak khawatir, _'kenapa tao tidak mengubunginya sama sekali? Apakah tao sangat capek di korea atau tao sibuk merawat sehun?' _kris mengangguk, _'sepertinya dia sedang merawat adik kesayangannya itu.'_

Kris memang polos, ia tidak sadar akan perlakuan lembut tao untuk sehun. Bahkan kris tidak menyadari tatapan tao untuk sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Drrrrttttt

Kris mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana, ia membaca dengan rinci sms tersebut. Sms dari beibei. Yah dari mantan yang masih mengharapkannya.

"Ada apa?"

_"kris, aku sudah di korea. Kau di mana? Aku ingin menemuimu."_

"bagaimana bisa? Aku masih di guangzou. Tidak ada tiket pesawat yang tersisa."

_"kau masih di china? Aku pikir kau dan panda sialan itu sudah di korea."_

"siapa yang kau maksud panda sialan ha?" kris menaikkan volume suaranya.

_"tidak. Eh kris, kau butuh tumpangan pesawat? Jika kau butuh aku akan mengirimkanmu pesawat jet untukmu.."_

_" aku tidak butuh!"_

_PIIP_

Kris mematikan ponselnya, dan membanting ponsel itu ke dinding hingga pecah. "kau memang kaya, tapi setidaknya kau tidak usah merendahkanku seperti itu."

Duagh

Lagi-lagi ia membanting barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya.

"DASAR YEOJA SIALAN!"

~O~

"AISH tak berguna! Rencanaku sia-sia.. seharusnya aku hanya fokus kepada luhan. Aish bodoh bodoh."

DUAGH

Beibei melempar ponsel ke arah jet pribadinya. "Dasar tak berguna!"

Seorang yeoja berlarian kecil ke arah beibei "eonn..."

Beibei memerah, ia semakin sebal. "ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku ha? Pergi sana!"

Yeoja itu menyondorkan ponselnya. "tapi eonnie.."

"TAPI APA HAH?"

"luhan mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya tentangmu."

Beibei tidak percaya, ia membelalak kaget, ini adalah kesempatan emas. Ia tersenyum licik, ia mengambil ponsel itu dengan senang.

"kerja bagus, kau akan mendapat imbalan untuk ini."

Beibei tertawa licik, "Hahaha.. lihat saja, kau akan mati di tanganku!"

**TBC**

Maaf jika mengecewakan..

BIG THANKS : ariyanindud aya dan semuanya #xoxo

celindazifan : autor juga bingung mau nerusin gmn soalnya idenya yang dulu juga hidang dan belum sempet aku tulis.. sehun gak bakalan mati. pokoknya endingnya bahagia.. *aku usahain.. thanks uda mau review bow


End file.
